


Family Matters

by xsilverwolfx



Series: Bat Family [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Family, Brothers, Children, Dysfunctional Family, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Love, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 28,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverwolfx/pseuds/xsilverwolfx
Summary: Here's another series from my deviantART page involving the Bat Family!
Relationships: Batman/Batmom, Batman/Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Series: Bat Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	1. Son Of Batman

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another series from my deviantART page involving the Bat Family!

“Welcome back Miss (Y/n),” Alfred greets me as I walk in the door.

“It’s good to be home, I tell you two day flights are relentless.”

“That they are,” he takes my coat.“Would you like for me to take your bags?”

“Oh no Alfred, I got it.I thought you would be in the Bat Cave at this hour.”

“Master Bruce is still patrolling, not too much of a fuss tonight so I decided to make some tea.Would you care for some Madam?”

“You know a cup of tea sounds really nice.But how about I make it and I’ll meet you in the cave?I’ve been crunched in a seat for too long and I need to walk around.”

Alfred smiles, “As you wish.”

I grab my suitcase and make my way to mine and Bruce’s shared bedroom.Everything is as I left it a month ago.Being a photographer sometimes I get pulled onto jobs that take a long time, especially when I take one multiple projects at once.I just came back from Africa with amazing pictures of vast wildlife to help promote conservation and bring greater support for laws against poachers.

After I put my suitcase in the closet I place my camera on the nightstand then stretch hearing the wonderful pops in my spine.It feels so good after a long travel.Turning around I make my way down to the kitchen where I make a pot of Earl Grey tea with a hint of cream just like Alfred likes it.I pour two cups then make my descent from behind the grandfather clock to the cave below.

“Here you are Alfred.”

“Thank you kindly Madam.”

“Alfred, I’ve only been gone a month, you don’t have to call me Madam.”

“Old habits die hard.”

“Indeed they do,” I take a sip.“Anything exciting happen while I’ve been gone?”

“Besides the usual bank robberies, muggings, and attempted murders, not much.”

“Seems like it’s only trouble when I suit up huh?” I joke.

“It does seem like that sometimes, doesn’t it?”

I love these small talks with Alfred; I mean my husband is the Batman, but you know he really wouldn’t be where he is now if it wasn’t for his beloved butler.Hell Alfred was family not a butler.

“I forgot to ask Alfred, did the doctor call when I was away.”

“As a matter of fact she did,” he places his cup down.“And I regret to say that your test results came back negative.However, you are healthy all around and you shouldn’t have anymore problems conceiving.”

“That’s uh, bit of relief.”

I felt a hand grasp mine.

“(Y/n) fret not, you will be blessed with a child of your own.These things just need time to heal, and if you speak with Master Bruce I’m sure he will tell you the same.He too felt the pain you did.”

“I know, it’s just hard after all the planning and then losing the baby suddenly.But I do have three sons that still keep me on my toes.”

“Ah yes, Master Dick called a few days ago wanting to talk to you but I had to inform him you were still away.”

“I will make sure to call him tomorrow morning.Need to check in on him once in a while.Is Tim still in school?”

“Yes he is doing quite well in his studies.”

I swirl the tea in my cup, “And Jason?”

“No news.”

“I suppose that’s better than bad news,” I smile.

“Indeed.”

“ **Alfred** ,” Bruce’s voice came through on the computer.

“Yes sir?”

_“_ **We are going to have company** _.”_

“A sleepover, oh goodie.”

I could hear the sarcasm in Alfred’s voice.Company?Who is Bruce bringing home?

“Worry not Miss (Y/n), I doubt it’s another woman he’s bringing less he want to feel your wrath.”

“That is true, thank you Alfred.”

“I better arrange for a room for our guest before they arrive.”

“Okay,” I nod, “I’ll wait for them.”

Alfred leaves to go prepare a room for our new guest and I take a seat at the computer to run surveillance.I debated whether I should call Bruce back and inform him that I’m back, but I decide against it to observe who he’s bringing home.With his track record probably another troubled child that he would take under his wing. 

It wasn’t long before Alfred returned to the Batcave and the roar of the Batmobile’s engine came in through the entrance of the cave.I don’t turn the chair around but I listen in on the upcoming conversation.

“Welcome back sir,” Alfred greets.“I assume that this is the young man of whom you spoke of.”

“Hello Pennyworth, I’ve heard about you,” a young man’s voice spoke in a smug proper manner.

“At your service, Master Damian.”

Damian?I didn’t hear Bruce mention his name when he called in, maybe Alfred called him from upstairs wondering how he should arrange the room.I’ll find out later.

“Where are the rest of the servants?”

“I am the sum total,” Alfred quips.

_‘Servants?Who does this kid think he is?’_

“You only have one servant?”

Just before I was about to speak up, Bruce speaks.

“He’s not a servant, he’s a friend.”

“Hmph,” the kid huffs.“So this is the fabled Batcave.Grandfather told me all about it.”

I could hear footsteps approaching me so I decide to stand from my seat and face this situation with a skepticism.I was met with striking green eyes from a child who looks no more than ten and has a striking resemblance of Bruce when he was that age.

“(Y/n),” Bruce mutters in almost shock.

“And who, pray tell, is your grandfather?” I ask the boy.

“My grandfather is Ra’s al Ghul.”

My eyes widen in shock as I snap my head up at Bruce.Ra’s al Ghul?That means he’s had contact with him and Talia.What the hell is going on here?

“And who are you?” Damian asks.

“My name is (Y/n).”

“And your purpose here is?”

“Excuse me?” I quip. 

“Damian,” Bruce warns.“Don’t press her.”

“Hmph,” again he scoffs then walks up to the catwalk. “This cave is smaller than I imagined.Very efficient though.”

As the child goes towards the suits I hone in on the conversation between Bruce and Alfred.

“He is the spitting image of you at that age,” Alfred mentions, “it’s a bit chilling.”

“Tell me about it.Look, you’re going to have to get him settled.I don’t know how long he’ll be here but, for the time being, this will be his home.”

“What the hell is going on Bruce?” I question sternly while approaching him.

“I’ll leave you both to your discussion while I see to our guest.”

Alfred steps away to see to Damian while I cross my arms across my chest and glare at Bruce, my expression demanding answers.The tension in the cave was so thick you could cut it with a knife.No one says another word until we are certain that Alfred and Damian are gone.

“You’re home early,” Bruce starts while removing his cowl and walking towards the computer.

“That’s all you have to say to me is ‘you’re home early!’How about hi honey, glad your home, guess what I brought home another kid whom of which happens to look a lot like me and it involves Ra’s and Talia!”

“I was hoping I had time to think about how to explain this but I didn’t get that chance.”

“Start talking Bruce.”

He sighs heavily before turning back around to face me with his tired eyes.

“(Y/n), Damian is my son.”

My heart skips a beat in shock.His son?W-what?!

“What do you mean he’s your son?You—?You’ve hidden this from me for how long Bruce?!” my voice climbs in volume.

“I didn’t hide anything, I didn’t even know he existed.This is just as a shock to you as it is to me.”

“Well you’re not acting as shocked as you say!S-so…Talia is his mother; how old is he?”

“(Y/n)—”

“How old is he Bruce?”

He pauses before sighing, “He’s nine.”

“Nine.”

Thinking back he must’ve been conceived when Bruce and I had a huge fight to the point that I actually said that I wanted to end our engagement and I left on the three month project.We reconciled after I returned but I didn’t think that this is what would come of it.

“So, how long was I gone before you jumped into bed with her?”

“It wasn’t like that.”

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” I sneer.“I’ve always known how you felt about her.She always…always seems to meddle her way back into your life.But why now?!”

“Ra’s is dead, murdered.”

My eyes widen, dead?

“That’s hard to believe, he’s died all the time and come back to life.Are you sure that this isn’t a scam?”

“I’ve got samples to confirm, but I mean look at him (Y/n).”

I hang my head as I turn away to wipe away the stray tears that began to fall.Not only did Talia get a forever connection to Bruce, but she gave him what I couldn’t.

“(Y/n), I’m sorry about Damian.”

“Don’t,” I halt him.“This is no fault of Damian's, and I will never blame him or treat him any different than I treat the other boys while he’s here.He didn’t ask to be born, now he’s here and I have no choice but to accept it.”

Suddenly, two strong arms wrap around my waist from behind.

“I’m sorry, this is all my fault,” he buries his face in my shoulder.“I didn’t mean for this to happen, but please believe me, I love you not Talia.You’re my wife, always and forever.”

My tears began to flow full force and I couldn’t help it.It still hurt to know how this situation came about; I’ve always known about his playboy ways, even growing up with him I knew about his habits.But I saw past all that and saw the man behind to suit and cowl.When our relationship took a turn from best friends to lovers after taking it slow for years, I saw how devoted he could be to me even if his nightly endeavors took most of his time.After nearly a decade of marriage, I still can’t think of leaving him, even if he has a child with Talia. 

I place a hand on my empty womb, it hurt to know I couldn’t give him a child like Damian, but I’ll embrace this change.His hand covers mine that’s over my womb, maybe he understood how I felt after losing the baby and now he has a child of his own. 

“We’ll get through this,” he says. “I’ll do whatever it takes to show you that I’m sorry.”

“Bruce, I’ll forgive you eventually,” I sniff.“But right now, I need some time to process this; also I hope that you can prove to me that you won’t fall back with Talia.I know her ways, she’s always had some kind of hold over you because of Ra’s.”

“I promise,” he leans over to kiss my cheek.“Besides, I know what you would do to me.”

“Damn straight.Oh, and Bruce.”

“Hm?”

“I know he’s your son and all, but I’m going to put that little entitled attitude of his in check.He won’t treat Alfred like he’s nothing but a servant in this house.”

“I understand.”

“You need to be there because I don’t have a right to tell him anything because he’s your son.You need to support me.”

“Okay.”

I pull away from his hold and make my way back upstairs to the kitchen where I clean my cup and set it in the dish drainer.

“Are you alright Miss (Y/n)?”

“Yes I’m fine Alfred,” I give him a weak smile.“Is Damian settled in?”

“For now.He is quite brash for a child his age.”

“Might be due to his upbringing; I’m sure that the League of Assassins trained him to only be an assassin.Poor kid probably never had a regular childhood.I think I’m going to turn in, goodnight Alfred.”

“Goodnight Miss (Y/n).”

I head upstairs towards our shared bedroom when I heard muffled cries down the hall.Pausing I go towards the sound realizing that this must be Damian’s room.I knock on the door before I hear a muffled answer.

“Come in.”

I open the door to see Damian sitting indian style on the bed and staring at his sword that lay in front of him.He hides his face by keeping his eyes glued to that sword.

“Are you alright?” I ask.

“I’m fine.It’s none of your concern.”

I sigh to calm myself, “Look Damian, I understand that things are changing so fast and you’re in a new place you’ve never been with people you don’t know.However, you should not treat us with disrespect.”

“Who are you to tell me what to do?”

“I’m your father’s wife, also I’ll be your other guardian when your father is out.I don’t appreciate how you treated Alfred earlier, but I will let these things go for now.”

“So what?You’re my stepmother now?”

“I didn’t say you had to consider me your mother or even call me that.I’m just saying that you should show us some respect and we will give you respect.”

“Hm, reasonable.”

“But I came in here because I know you’re not alright.You’re upset about something and I’m assuming that it’s due to your grandfather’s death.”

“I owe my grandfather a death.There’s no use in talking to you about my grandfather since you obviously don’t care about my family.”

“Damian,” I place a hand on his shoulder, “it’s okay to feel sad.I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about.”

“Like you said, I shouldn’t be rude so, could you leave me alone?”

I sigh before taking my hand back.“Alright, I’ll leave you alone.If you need anything I’m down the hall.Have a good night.”

I leave out of his room and go back to my room the take a quick shower then climb into bed.

*~Time Skip~*

I open my eyes to see the clock near the bed and it’s only three in the morning.Bruce’s arm is wrapped around my waist pulling me into his warm chest.Now that I’m awake it’s hard for me to go back to sleep.I gently move Bruce’s arm away from me so I could get up without disturbing him knowing how much he needs his rest.Maybe getting a late night snack will help me go back to sleep.

I go into the kitchen and pull out some ice cream with some chocolate syrup.I make a small sundae then sit at the island eating my delicious ice cream.While eating I begin to hear some footsteps coming down the stairs; from around the corner I see Damian rubbing his eyes as he walks in the kitchen.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Not really?What are you eating?”

“Some ice cream, would you like some?”

“What’s ice cream?”

I felt a shock go through me, he doesn’t know about ice cream.

“Take a seat I’ll get you some.”

He sits down at the island across from where I was sitting and I proceed to make him a sundae.

“Could you not sleep either?” he asks.

“Probably the time change.I was out in Africa for a month on a project so it’ll take me a bit to get my bearings.”

I hand him his bowl of ice cream then take my seat again across from him.He stares at his ice cream suspiciously before he takes a bite.

“How do you like it?”

“It’s…satisfactory,” he takes a big bite this time.

“Damian,” I catch his attention.“it’s okay to express yourself.You don’t have to be so reserved, you’re a kid express yourself.”

“That’s not allowed at home, I was taught to just follow orders.”

“Well,” I pat his hand, “though you may have to follow some house rules you’re not going to be treated like a soldier.”

“Hm, so uh, what kind of project were you working on in Africa?”

I was taken aback, is he actually trying to strike up a conversation?Good, we are making progress.

“I’m a photographer, and I was taking photos for a wildlife conservation project.”

“I’m surprised it’s not something in business like Father.”

“Nah, I don’t enjoy all the stress of a desk job.I enjoy the freedom of being creative rather than doing something repetitive.”

Damian falls silent as he continues eating his ice cream.He’s starting to slow down I’m not sure if it’s from brain freeze or he has something on his mind.

“Honey what’s wrong?”

He doesn’t snap at me for using a nickname, instead his hand starts to tremble.

“You mentioned earlier that you knew what it was like to lose someone.So is it normal to have thoughts of…”

I reach out and cover his hand; shockingly, he doesn’t pull away.

“Damian, it’s okay to mourn the loss of a loved one.I won’t tell anyone.”

Damian jumps out of his chair then rushes over to practically collide into my stomach as his arms cling to me.He nearly knocks the wind out of me but I recover quickly and wrap my own arms back around him.

“T-this doesn’t mean I trust you yet.”

“It’s alright honey,” I rub his unruly hair.“Just let it out, I’ve got you.”

His shoulders tremble as he silently cries.I doubt he will admit that this ever happened, but it doesn’t matter.I just sit still as he lets out his sorrow and I just hold him close while rubbing his head.I remember how I would do this with my other sons when they were upset about something.It’s a nice feeling to know that I could possibly bring some comfort to them.

Damian’s shaking stops, and I pull away slightly to look at him.His eyes were slightly puffy but still held that stern gaze.Just like his father.Smiling I wipe away a few stray tears then reach to give him a napkin for his nose.While he’s doing that I clean up the bowls of ice cream then I place an arm around his shoulders.

“Come on, it’s time to go back to bed.”

I walk him back to his room and he let me tuck him in.Strange, I barely know this child but it seems so natural to try and take care of him; well, I did raise three other boys.What also is strange is how quickly he’s starting to trust me, I mean I’m sitting on the side of his bed and tucking him in. 

“(Y/n).”

“Yes Damian?”

“The ice cream was delicious.”

I lean down and place a kiss on his forehead.What great progress, he may be a little bit of a stinker, but I think this is going to work out.

“Get some rest, you need it for the day I have planned later.”

“Oh joy, shopping with my new mother?” he grumbles.

“Damian I’m—”

“Don’t worry about it, I know what you’re going to say.We’ll discuss names later, I’m tired.Please leave,” he turns over.

“Ah, back to the real you I see,” I smirk.“Night kid.”

Quietly, I leave his room then go back into ours to see Bruce still fast asleep.I think about our current situation, and somehow my depression about not having a baby right now is slowly going away.With Damian here, he’s going to prove to be a challenge due to his prior upbringing, but if he decides to stay then it’s okay with me; another addition to the ever growing Bat Family.

“Are you coming back to bed?” Bruce grumbles without opening his eyes.

Snorting softly I walk back over to my side of the bed then climb back in next to him and he wraps me back in his arms holding me to his chest.

“Sundae?” he asks.

“Can’t get anything passed you can I?”

“Sometimes, but I can smell the chocolate syrup.”

Chuckling to myself I begin drawing circles on his chest.

“Damian is a good kid,” I say.“Just needs a little guidance.”

A kiss is placed on my temple and Bruce hugs me tighter to him.

“You’re a wonderful mother (Y/n).What would I do without you?”

“Probably have twenty kids with twenty women by now,” I joke.

“Oh God,” he chuckles while rubbing the sleep from his eyes.“I don’t even want to think about that.”

“Don’t, just get some rest.We can talk about you being a parent in a few hours.”

He hums in agreement then just holds me to him as he drifts back to sleep and not much longer I follow him.


	2. I'm Sorry

Another day, another boring meeting.Bruce had to attend a dinner party with some business clients who were investing in the transit train project.He had separated from me to discuss something with the CEO of the McCarthy group who were involved with the construction site. 

I sip on my glass of champagne while trying to behave myself around these entitled corporate couples.Honestly, I can’t stand these superficial people who have a feeling of entitlement, especially since I didn’t come from a world of privilege.Most times I have issues with people judging me because I didn’t come from riches.

“So(Y/n), where is your next adventure taking you?” one of the wives asks.

“To China, near the Great Wall.There have been some bodies of imperial soldiers found, and possible new evidence of—”

“Oh gross!Did you have to say bodies?” McCarthy’s wife dramatically rubs her temple.

“Sarah, it’s not gross,” James Harris mentions, he’s another one of the investors for the project.

“I don’t see why you are offended, it’s quite a discovery for China’s history,” I try to not grind my teeth.

“It’s boring darling, plus why must you be away for your husband for so long?Don’t you worry?”

“About what Mary?” I groan.

“Well, being gone from your husband must be hard on both of you,” she explains while using her free hand to grab her husband’s as if to show off.“I mean, shouldn’t you both be working on your relationship, I understand you both have adopted a new orphan child and your time can be minimized.”

“For one Mary, Damian is not an orphan, he’s just a troubled young boy who needs some guidance.I love him like my own son, I don’t treat him any different than I have my other children.”

“Well,” James adds, “wouldn’t it be nice if you both were able to have children of your own?”

“Oh stop dear!” Mary halfwittedly smacks his chest while he drinks.“Don’t you know she had a miscarriage and lost their baby?”

I choke on my drink slightly and stare at them in disbelief. 

“Oh my deepest condolences.”

“Excuse me, but who told you that?” I question

“It was in the news,” Sarah says.“Didn’t you speak to Ms. Vale?”

“Uh,” I clear my throat.“Actually I’ve told no one about that and no one was supposed to know.If it was in the news perhaps I was still gone on my Africa project.”

“Don’t worry (Y/n) you’re still young,” Sarah smiles, “you’ll be popping them out soon.”

“Not drinking like that she won’t,” Mary snickers, “Too much champagne might lead to infertility.”

“I guess if anyone would know about that it would be you Mary,” I quip.“Especially since champagne has led to James fathering two children with his secretary instead of you so yeah drinking is probably not a good idea.”

All their voices were caught in their throats not expecting me to snap. 

“At least I can have children!” James growls.

Him saying that made something in me jump, so out of reflex I threw my drink in his face.I storm away from them trying to keep what little dignity I had left among these people.As I head towards the exit with tears burning in my eyes, I notice Vicky Vale off to the side typing away on her phone; probably looking for another rumor to post about.I approach her abruptly startling her.

“Oh (Y/n), how are you?” she tries to straighten herself.

“Look Vicky I don’t know what you’re playing at, I don’t know who you talked to or who told you, but you had no right whatsoever to share my personal information with the world.”

“Are you talking about the miscarriage?” I notice her flip the record button on her phone.“(Y/n) it’s okay to talk about these things, you have support.Especially now that you and Bruce both adopted a new child.”

“It’s no one’s business about my personal life and my loss do you understand me?And that includes my sons.”

She raises her hand slightly trying to record everything and I grip the phone and crush it in my hand then throw it against the floor.

“Hey!”

“I don’t know why you’re trying to meddle in my life but stay out of it Vicky!Ever since Bruce and I got married you have made false reports, rumors, and now you’ve brought up my miscarriage!I don’t know if you’re bitter because it wasn’t you he picked all those years ago but whatever it is, it ends now.Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal,” she grunts. 

“(Y/n).”

Turning around I see Bruce with a hard expression on his face.He notices the state of me and reaches into his breast pocket to pull out a handkerchief and reach up to my face.I take the handkerchief from his hand trying to clean my own face.

“Vicky, I believe it’s time for you to leave.”

“Fine.”

Vicky turns to leave and I could hear her heels clicking away.Bruce places his blazer over me then wraps his arm around my shoulders.

“Come on, let’s go home.”

I follow Bruce out to the car, past the paparazzi.When he drives off I could tell by the tension in his jaw that he wasn’t happy.

“I can’t believe you threw champagne in Harris’ face!”

“He deserved it, he’s lucky I didn’t hit his wife too.”

“(Y/n) you just cost me an investor!The budget for this transit is going to drop immensely with the loss of the Harris Firm, now he’ll side with Lex Corp’s projects!”

“If anyone can pull it off Bruce, it’s you.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Then what is the point Bruce!” I shout louder than him.“To put me in situations where cocky blue bloods gossip about my life and my grievances!No one has the right to throw my miscarriage in my face let alone talk about any of my sons!”

“The miscarriage?” he questions, but then flips it.“Well then why didn’t you come and get me?!I could’ve handled it in a way that wouldn’t have cost me the contract!”

We pull into the driveway and I rush to get out of the car.Hiking up my dress so I don’t trip on the steps, I head towards the door.Bruce is by my side as my hand rests on the handle, his goes on top of mine.

“We’re not finished,” his voice is hushed.

“I’m not going to fight in front of them,” I answer. 

Bruce lets me go and I walk into the mansion trying to avoid contact with the others, but that’s not so easy.

“Master Bruce, Miss (Y/n) welcome home.How was the dinner party?”

“Long Alfred,” Bruce answers curtly.“Where are the boys?”

“Over here Father.”

Damian was lounging on the couch with Tim flipping through the channels on the TV.Bruce was undoing his tie and heading towards the grandfather clock.

“Tim, Damian let’s go,” he orders.

“Not so fast,” I interrupt.“Tim you can go, Damian you can’t.”

“Why?” Damian asks.

“You’re teacher called and you have been falling asleep in class,” I explain.“You are not going on patrol until you get some rest and I see that you are improving in school.”

“I don’t need schooling, I’m much more intelligent than those idiots.”

“This is not up for discussion young man, now get ready for bed.”

“Father do you approve this?!”

I give Bruce a stern you-better-back-me-up look. 

“We won’t be on patrol for long, you’ll be back in time for enough rest.”

“Are you serious right now?!” I exclaim.

“I need him tonight, we have two unsolved cases and we can cover more ground—”

“Bruce did you not hear when I said it’s impacting his schooling?”

“I heard you.Both of you go and get changed it’s getting later and we won’t have any time for Damian to get back in time so he can get some sleep.”

Tim could instantly pick up on the tension in the air between Bruce and I and debated with himself whether he should listen to Bruce or try to just go to his own room.He seen us fight a few times and knows how heated it could get.

“Uh Bruce you know I’ll go with you—”

“You won’t finish that sentence,” Bruce cuts Tim off.“For the last time, both of you downstairs.Now.”

“Bruce, don’t treat them like soldiers and don’t you undermine me in front of the boys!We are both responsible for them!When I say no it means no!”

“Enough (Y/n)!You are not his mother!”

That stops me in my tracks immediately; even though he didn’t physically do it, his words were an immediate slap in the face.I felt my heart shatter, it was even worse that he hit me with the ‘Damian’s not your child’ reality.As much as I would love to jump over and beat the living crap out of him, retaliate, or say anything that would make this fight any worse it’s not right, especially not in front of the boys. 

I couldn’t stand being in front of Bruce anymore so without another word I walk out of the room holding in the burning tears.Once in our shared bedroom I began packing my bag for China.Once everything was packed I grab my suitcase and my camera bag then head out.Just before I make it to the stairs I feel hands around my wrist.

“Are you leaving?”

I drop my bag then kneel in front of Damian.

“Shouldn’t you be on patrol with Batman?”

“I was tired, so I decided to stay behind.Drake can assist Father just fine.But you didn’t answer my question, why are you leaving?Is it…is it because of me?”

I place one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek.

“Damian, honey, don’t you ever think that okay?Your Father and I are just having a disagreement is all.I have to leave for China, as soon as I’m back I’ll show you all of my photos and you can help me put the presentation together.How does that sound?”

“Do you really have to go?”

Smiling at Damian I lean forward and give him a kiss on his forehead.

“I’ll be back before you know it.Call me if you need anything and I mean anything.”

He nods slowly and I pull him into a tight hug.

“Now I mean it, go to bed.I want to see those grades up by the time I get back.”

“Alright.”

Damian walks away towards his room.I pickup my bags again and make my way out of the mansion.

***

**Tim’s POV**

Batman and Red Robin were scouring the rooftops overseeing the city.Taking down Penguin and his thugs was mere child’s play, especially with the way Batman was fighting.I guess with the argument earlier with Mom was intense before they even came home and now Batman’s taking it out on the criminals.

The times we were in the Batmobile, like at this moment, I texted Dick and Jason letting them know that they should probably check on Mom when they get the chance.Of course both kept asking questions but I had no time to explain everything but I left it at they need to just check on her.

“Stay sharp, you can’t do that by being on your phone.I got wind of a drug deal going on by the Island.”

“You’re really laying into them tonight aren’t you?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh come on Bruce, you know what I mean.You and mom arguing—”

“That is none of your concern Tim.”

“It is my concern when you disrespect her!Do you even realize what you said to her?!How hurt she was?!What even caused you to think that what you said was okay?!”

“Tim!” Batman’s voice bellows.“What is going on between me and (Y/n) is between us.It has nothing to do with you boys, so drop it!”

“Whatever Bruce,” I cross my arms over my chest.“For the record, you don’t speak for us regarding whether (Y/n) is our Mom.You may not know it, but that includes Damian.”

***

**(Y/n)’s POV**

Ah, my old flat.Wall to wall art and photos taken from various cities from London to Dubai.I miss this place; I still have it even though I live at Wayne Manor, but when Bruce is brooding or we have a fight like this, I usually come back to get some ‘me time’ with a canvas or working on some photos.

After I set my things down I go over to make some coffee to try and relax myself.By tomorrow I’ll be gone for month or so.I haven’t gone on any trips in the past year due to Damian coming into our lives.I wanted to make sure that I was around so I could try and provide a stable life for him, even though taking on the role of Robin isn’t exactly stable, but this family is not normal by any means.

**Knock knock**

“Hm?”

No one usually comes to this part of town at this time of night, especially by the window.I grab my staff that I keep hidden under the couch and approach the window.Cautiously I reach for the drape and pull it open ready to strike, only to be met with both Dick and Jason dressed in their suits.I unlatch the window and hurry them in.

“What are you two doing here?Get inside.”

“We heard about you and Bruce,” Dick says. 

“Who told you?” I shut the drapes.

“A little Robin told us,” Jason smiles while removing his helmet.

“That is between me and your father.”

“It’s still not right Mom.”

A pair of arms comes across my shoulders and gives a reassuring hug.I reach up and pat Dick’s arms then kiss the side of his head.

“I’m fine Dick, don’t you worry about me.”

“Yeah you’re always fine Mom.” Dick places a kiss on my cheek.“But we wanted to stop by and let you know we love you.”

Dick pulls away then Jason comes over to scoop me up in his arms for a bear hug.Chuckling to myself I hug him back then kiss his head as well.From over his shoulder I could see there was a bag sitting on the coffee table.

“Jason what’s that?”

He pulls away and takes the box out of the bag.

“Only the best pastries from the 24-Hour bakery.”

“Jason you didn’t?!That place is far from here!”

“You’re worth the travel Mom,” he blushes in embarrassment then pokes my cheek.“Plus I felt like slacking off tonight anyway.”

“You better grab a pastry before Jason eats it all,” Dick chuckles.

“Well if you both are staying, I have some of Bruce’s clothes here if you want to change out of your suits.”

“I’ll change,” Jason nods while removing his domino.

Going into the bedroom, I dig through the drawer I let Bruce use when he would stay here and grab a couple of shirts and sweatpants to let the boys use.I walk back into the living room and see Jason looking over some of the unfinished sketches I have along with a board I have with multiple photos for a project.

“Here you go,” I place the clothes on the couch.“Go ahead and change in the bathroom.”

“You’re leaving again right?” Jason asks.

“She told us she was going to China, Jason.”

“Wait for how long?!” he calls from the bathroom.

“Just a month, hopefully they don’t need me longer than that.”

“Man,” Jason groans, “that means Bruce is going to be relentless in the patrols.You really have to go?”

“Jason it’s my job.Plus,” I sigh while grabbing a pastry, “the space might be a good thing right now.”

“What exactly did Bruce say to you?” Dick asks while switching with Jason.

“As I said, that’s between me and him.You boys don’t need to be involved in anything between us.”

“Tim mentioned you fought in front of both him and Damian.One way or another we will find out Mom, we are a family of detectives.”

“Dick please!” I exclaim while slamming my hand down in the table.“Stop asking me okay.”

I could feel the burn of tears coming back, at how Bruce yelled at me, bringing to reality our situation.It hurt more than anything to hear those words come from him.I use every bit of dignity I have to not lose myself in front of Dick and Jason; I don’t need or want pity, I just want the pain to go away.My loss was still fresh in my mind even though it was over a year ago, the way Bruce brought up that Damian is not my son makes that same pain come back.

“I’m sorry Mom,” Dick hangs his head while standing in front of me.“I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“We just worry Ma,” Jason slings his arm around my shoulder.“Dickie didn’t mean any harm.”

“I know,” I pat Dick’s cheek.“You just gotta let me handle your father okay.I know you two have had your differences with him recently, and he’s a hard ass, but he loves you boys more than anything even though he has a hard time showing it.”

“I don’t care if he shows it to me,” Jason shrugs while going to grab another pastry.“He just needs to show it to you.”

“Stop speaking with food mouth open Jason!” Dick scolds.

In retaliation Jason exaggerates by chewing loudly and widening his bites trying to get under Dick’s skin.Shaking my head I go to rest on the couch.

“What am I going to do with you two?”

Later on that night after watching two movies they picked, both Dick and Jason fell asleep.Dick was lying on the couch stretched out with an arm behind his head and his other hand hanging off the side.On the floor Jason curled up with a pillow snoring softly.I tried to move him earlier but he refused to move.Settling for not moving them, I grab some extra blankets I store in the closet and cover them up then go into my room to get some rest. 

Even being in my own bed, in my own home, I felt empty.The side of the bed was cold without Bruce being there.I miss him; I miss his warmth, his embrace, his kisses.The last few days have been tense between us with this train deal he’s trying to close and everything just seemed to come to a head today.I didn’t want to leave for China with us on bad terms, but maybe the space would be a good idea.

***

**Bruce’s POV**

Tonight was a rough patrol, and still left with one case open.It was something to do with a string of murders going on near the North side.(Y/n) was working on the case but obviously with tonight’s events she avoided it all together.

“Master Bruce, I implore you to get some rest.It is quite late sir.”

“Not yet Alfred, I still need to tie up a few things.”

There was a brief pause between us before Alfred speaks again.

“Sir, I know it is not my place but I must insist that you speak with Miss (Y/n).You must understand what role she plays for all of the boys, including Damian.”

“I know what she does Alfred.”

“Do you?” he questions.“Do you honestly?”

“What are you getting at Alfred?” I question unintentionally harsh.

“May I speak freely sir?”

“Go ahead,” I keep myself focused on the screen.

“Master Bruce, your wife lost a child, your child.She’s never truly had the time to grieve for the loss because she went to Africa, then came home to find that you had a child with Talia.Regardless of that she stepped up to the plate and is here being a mother figure to your son, just as she does for Masters Dick, Jason, and Tim.If only you saw the look on her face when you told her she wasn’t Damian’s mother.”

I halt my typing catching the last bit of what Alfred was saying.I turn around in my chair to face Alfred who had his arms crossed over his chest and what could only be described as a protective fatherly look on his face.

“Did I really say that?”

“Yes Master Bruce.You’ve said many things, harsh even, but not to that extent.”

Running a hand down my face, I sigh heavily.

“Before you say anything Master Bruce, what happens when you both have your little spats is between the both of you.That being said, you shouldn’t have lost your temper in front of the boys.”

“No, you’re right.You’re always right Alfred.”

“I know sir,” I could hear the solemn confidence in his voice.“Now I shall retire for the night.Please think it over and speak to Miss (Y/n).”

Not finding my voice I decide to nod my head in response while leaning on my fist.Alfred exits the cave leaving me in the echoes of this cavern. 

“Dammit,” I groan to myself.

I can’t focus on any of these cases now, not with knowing what transpired between me and (Y/n).Was I angry with her jeopardizing a contract for me, yes, but it was no excuse to lash out that harshly to her.Pinching the bridge of my nose I rise out of my chair and quickly change out of my suit then make my way to upstairs.

Before I head to our bedroom, I peak into Damian’s room to see he is fast asleep breathing evenly, but he kicked his blankets off of himself.Shaking my head while donning a small smile, I quietly walk in to readjust his blankets over him.While tucking him in I notice a two-sided frame on his nightstand.The first picture is a whole family picture: me, (Y/n), Alfred, and all the boys.The second is a picture of (Y/n) with her arm around Damian on his tenth birthday.Damian is closer to (Y/n) than I initially thought.I take one more look at him before I leave to go into my own room.

When I enter the bedroom, I immediately notice that (Y/n) is not in bed.Taking a quick look around the room it was clear that she was not here.Her suitcase was gone, along with her camera bag.Did she have a trip she had to go on?I reach into my pocket to check the calendar, and it confirms that (Y/n) was leaving for China today.Right now it’s 4:00 AM, and I believe her plane leaves in two hours.I can make it.

***

**(Y/n)’s POV**

Both Dick and Jason were still asleep by the time I was ready to leave.I gave them each a kiss goodbye before I left a note that I had to leave and they need to lock up when they leave.Customs was being a pain in checking everything in my bags.You would think this early in the morning that this would be easy.After pointless checks I was rushing towards my terminal to board the plane.Showing the attendant my ticket and passport I board the plane and sit in my assigned seat in First Class.

When I look around,I notice that there is no one else in the First Class area.Curious, my eyes examine the area and the only other people on the plane are in the Economy Class.

“Hmm?”

As I adjust myself on the chair with the pillow when suddenly, a rose is being held in front of me.I know that hand; my eyes follow the arm that attaches to the broad shoulder of my husband.His face holds a solemn expression, but I give no look in response.I may have thought about not wanting to leave on bad terms, but I didn’t expect him to show up here, and with the plane ready to take off.

“I get it,” he mutters, “you’re still upset.I don’t blame you.”

Bruce lowers the rose in his hand and doesn’t push to touch me.

“You should get going,” I say, “the plane is about to take off.”

“I know, I bought all the tickets for First Class.”

I fiddle with my hands on my lap.

“Why would you do that?”

“Because I wanted some time with you, just us, to discuss what happened and how to fix it.”

**All passengers, please fasten your seat belts as we are about to take off.**

Bruce sighs as the belt sign was flipped on.I motion my head towards the seat next to me, which he takes the invitation almost immediately.We fall into silence as the plane takes off; we wait until the plane finally levels out and the attendant comes by offering drinks.Once we have our drinks I politely ask the attendant to give us some privacy.

I lean back in my chair, sip on my water unsure how we should start this conversation.Bruce shifts uncomfortably in his seat showing me he too doesn’t know what to do either.

“Don’t you have to be at the conference by noon today?You’re going to miss it now.”

“Lucias will handle everything.But we don’t need to discuss that right now.”

“Bruce I don’t want to argue—”

“I’m not here to argue with you.”

I turn my head to face him.

“Then why are you here?”

“I’m here because I love you, and I need to apologize.I’m so sorry; last night got out of hand, and I shouldn’t have said those things to you.”

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper at the Gala,” I add in.“I know that Harris was an important investor, I just couldn’t stand him and his wife throwing in my face about having children.I don’t even know how Vicky found out and wrote about it.Just them throwing the miscarriage in my face as if it’s just a normal thing, then you telling me that Damian isn’t mine…I couldn’t take it.”

“I know,” he shifts in his seat to face me and gently grabs my hand, “I shouldn’t have done that.I’m sorry about all of this.I was wrong, dead wrong for telling you that, and me being angry is no excuse.But please believe me when I say that I know how important you are in all of the boys’ lives, including Damian.”

I felt a few tears fall from my eyes.

“I love all of them I just wish…that I could’ve given you what Talia did.I tried so hard, I did everything the doctor told me to do, but it meant nothing because our baby is not here.”

Bruce reaches up to wipe the tears away from my eyes, then pulls me into his chest.It’s hard to hold back my heavy sobs; I had no chance at all to grieve and everything just came to a head now.Why now?

“Shh, it’s alright.The miscarriage was not your fault, do you understand me?We can’t help these things, they just happen.”

“H-how can you be s-so calm about it?Doesn’t it hurt you that I lost him?You should be upset—”

He brings me up to smash his lips to mine in a rough kiss.I didn’t push him away, I just allow him to engulf me into his form.He pulls away just mere inches from me and stares at me with the softest gaze he saves only for me.

“Listen to me, you did nothing wrong.Of course I’m sad over the loss, not only for the baby but for you.Watching you go through that was harder than anything I’ve been through but I wanted to be strong for you.I only wish you would’ve let me know how you were feeling earlier, so you didn’t have this burden all to yourself.”

“So much has happened.”

“You’re right,” he kisses my head.“But you want to know something?I couldn’t have asked for a better life partner, and mother for all the boys.”

I lean against his shoulder sniffing and wiping away my tears.

“Do you mean it?” I whisper.

“Yes,” he kisses me again.“And whenever you’re up to it, if you want, I’m willing to try again.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” he nods.“I mean, we are going to be in China for a month.”

“We?Wait I’m going to be working for a month, and Damian and Tim can’t patrol on their own.Alfred needs a break.”

“Slow down, I’ve got everything taken care of.You may be working on the site but you have to take a break sooner or later.”

I smile at Bruce, he really is trying to make it up to me.I move my hand down to intertwine our fingers together.

“If you help me with this project, I’ll think about it.”

“I’ll take it, and again I’m so sorry.”

“I forgive you.”

We share a soft kiss then relax in our seats getting comfortable for this long ride.

“You know once we land we need to call home,” I mention.

“I knew you would say that,” he smirks.“Like I said, couldn’t ask for a better mother.”

“I guess you’re right, they do listen to me more than they listen to you.”

“Isn’t that the truth.”


	3. Adjustments

****

**“You have a location?”**

“Sending coordinates now.”

Honing in on the tracking device I send the coordinates to the Batmobile.Once I got the notification that the coordinates were sent I lean back in the chair and rub my pregnant stomach.I was getting close to my due date and it was hard to get any sleep with this little one constantly kicking my bladder making me have to get up and go to the bathroom every hour.

“Madame, it might be wise to get some rest.”

“Can’t sleep Alfred.Why don’t you get some sleep, it’s been a long few days especially with the baby shower yesterday.”

“Yes it has, but you are in a more delicate state than I.”

“I’m fine Alfred, please I insist you take the rest of the night off.”

He sighs in defeat then nods his head.“Alright, I shall retire.But please don’t hesitate to call upon me for anything.”

“You’re the best Alfred.Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.”

Alfred leaves the Batcave and I try to get a little more comfortable in my seat.My back was starting to hurt so I stretch my arms upward feeling a few satisfying pops.When I bring my arms down I feel a small kick against my bladder.

“I know sweetie,” I rub my stomach, “I want you out too.Your Daddy and brothers are excited to meet you.”

Another kick lands to my bladder.

“Oh come on!”

***

The roar of the Batmobile echoes through the cave entrance as Batman drives in and parks on the launch.Both he and Robin exit the Batmobile taking off their masks.

“Tough night?” I ask while turning around in the chair.

“That’s an understatement,” Damian says while removing his cape and Domino.“Where’s Pennyworth?”

“I gave Alfred the rest of the night off, he deserved some time off.”

“That being said,” Bruce starts while removing his utility belt, “why aren’t you getting some sleep?”

“Can’t, this one won’t let me.”

Bruce walks over then kneels in front of me to place his hands over my stomach.His warm hands are soothing to the slight pain I was feeling.Our of the corner of my eye I see Damian with a frown on his face as he removes his gear.It was more sad than his normal scowls. 

“Damian,” I call out to him.

“What?”

“Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just tired.Goodnight.”

Damian turns away and climbs the stairs back into the manor.I could feel something was wrong, and it probably has to do with me having the baby.I have to try and make this right, I don’t want him to feel any less loved.

“Bruce, tomorrow is Saturday and I’m going to steal Damian for the day.If you patrol tomorrow then you’re going to go solo.”

“I have a feeling there is no negotiation, even if I give you a foot rub.”

“Nope, not even a foot rub is going to change my mind.Nice try though.”

Slowly I move to stand but Bruce offers his hands to help steady me to my feet.He places his hand on my lower back as he leads me over to the staircase.

“Bruce I’m pregnant, not cripple.I can make it up the stairs.”

“I know,” he kisses my cheek.“I just worry.”

“Well stop worrying, and get that dirt and grime off of you so you can come to bed.”

“Really, you didn’t say that when we made the baby,” he smirks.

“Shut up!”

I playfully smack his chest then make my way up the stairs into the manor.When I finally make it to the second level of the house, slightly winded, I make my rounds checking on the boys. 

First I check in on Tim who had fallen asleep at his desk, face planted in his textbook and pencil propped up in his hand.Shaking my head I walk into the room and rub his shoulders waking him up.

“Come on honey, you need to sleep in your bed.”

“Hm—wha?”

A small bit of dry drool trails down his chin and he wipes it away with his sleeve.Carefully, I help guide him to his bed, pulling back the covers so he can climb in.Once he lays down, I tuck him in, brush my fingers through his hair, then place a kiss on his forehead.

“Mm, night Mom.”

“Goodnight Tim.”

Clicking his light off I walk out of his room then make my way into Jason’s.He was lightly snoring away one arm behind his head, the other hanging off the edge of the bed and blankets kicked off.He had one of his guns on the bed so I walk over and place the gun on a nearby table after removing the clip; I’ll get the rest later.Putting his arm back on the bed, I pull his blankets up then give him a kiss too.

Lastly I peek into Damian’s room, and surprisingly he was still awake messing with something on his bed.Raising a brow I knock then enter while Damian tries to hide whatever he’s doing.

“Haven’t you heard of waiting for an answer before you enter?”

“Given that it’s late and you’re probably tired, I’m gonna let that tone slide once.I just came in to check on you; I thought you were tired, why aren’t you in bed?”

“I had something to finish before I go to bed.”

Out of the corner of my eye I notice a pair of scissors and the family photo album poking out from under his pillow.Brushing it off for now, I take a seat on the edge of the bed.

“Sweetheart, I know that lately things have been a little hectic with the new baby on the way.It’s an adjustment for all of us, but I miss spending time with you boys.I was thinking that tomorrow, or later today, we have a little me and you time.”

“You don’t have to suck up to me—”

“Damian, I’m not sucking up to you; I never have and I never will.I just want us to spend some time together that’s all.”

Damian sighs heavily and scratches his head.

“I’m sorry…”

I pull Damian into a side hug and he rest his head on my shoulder.

“It’s okay, you’re tired.We’ll have more time to talk later.Right now get to bed mister, and put the scissors and album in the drawer.”

“How did you—?”

“Honey I know everything that goes on in this house.”

I get to my feet and help Damian tuck into bed.He doesn't admit it, but he actually doesn’t mind having me tuck him into bed.Once he’s lying down I rub his ebony locks then lean over and kiss his forehead.

“Goodnight sweetheart.”

“Goodnight.”

Getting up to my feet, I turn off the light and finally make my way the mine and Bruce’s room.Upon entering I could here the shower going, so I decide to change my clothes and get ready for bed.Taking off my sweats and shirt, I grab my maternity nightgown, but as I put it on I notice pregnant belly in my reflection in the mirror. 

No matter how much cocoa butter or vitamin E cream I use, I still have stretch marks over my enlarged abdomen.In a way they almost match the various scars I have from years of crime fighting alongside Batman.However, that doesn’t make me feel any less self conscious about my appearance; especially when we had to appear at social events.Damn, here come the hormones.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of warm arms wrap around me and settle on my stomach.

“Stop doing that, you’re beautiful as you are.”

“I don’t feel that way most of the time, I mean I’m fat, I’m bloated, and I can’t see my feet!”

“(Y/n) you’re pregnant, not fat.And soon you will be holding our new daughter.”

“Yeah,” I let my nightgown fall ignoring the mirror.“I can’t believe this is happening, I mean I never thought I could have another.”

He kisses the side of my neck then leads me over to our bed and helps me climb in.Bruce lies against my back and places a protective arm around me rubbing my stomach.Then he adds a little more pressure to his touches.

“Bruce…” I groan.

“Hm?” he mutters while kissing my shoulder.

“We can’t, the doctor said.”

“He said no intercourse, there’s other things I can do to you.”He slowly pulls my nightgown up.“And I want to show you just how beautiful you are to me.”

Bruce turns me on my back and pushes my nightgown over my belly, then places himself between my legs making me blush.

“Bruce—”

“Shh, just enjoy Baby.”

***

“Where you and the hell-spawn goin’ Mom?” Jason asks with a mouth full of bacon.

“Hey!What have I told you about calling Damian things like that?”

“I heard them, I just forget.”

I walk behind him to smack the back of his head while placing a plate loaded with toast on the table so the boys can serve themselves.

“I hope you don’t forget that I will still hit you.”

“Jeez Mom!” Jason rubs his head.

“Come on Jay, don’t get her started,” Tim says while eating a piece of his egg.

“Yeah yeah, I know she’s hormonal."

"You really want to push me today Jason,” I place a hand on my hip.

Jason raises his hands in surrender.“No no, I’m good.Anyway Mom, thanks for letting me crash here.”

“Jason honey, you are always welcome home.Especially when someone blows up your apartment.”

“Probably did him a favor,” Damian huffs while drinking his orange juice.

“Hey, my place ain’t that bad.”

“Have you seen your bathroom?” Tim jests.

“Oh come on guys, I already feel nauseous I don’t need to talk about dirty bathrooms.”

“You alright Mom?” Tim asks.“Are you sure you should go out today?”

“Yeah you’re about to pop Mom.I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Alright you two, I am fine.Damian and I are just going into town for the day.”

“Just promise to be careful,” Bruce says while walking into the kitchen placing his watch on his wrist.

“I will.”

Bruce gives me a kiss on the cheek then grabs his briefcase on the edge of the island bar.

“I’m running late.”

“Oh the Hudson Project?”

“Yes, have to meet with the investors.Lucias is already on his way to meet George.”

“Good luck.”

Bruce gives me a small smile before waving to the boys and heading out to the car.I finish munching on my piece of toast then check my phone for the time.

“Alright, I cooked so Jason you and Tim are on cleanup.”

“Aww really?” they both complain.

“Don’t even think about asking Alfred, just cleanup please.If I have to ask again—”

Jason places a hand over Tim’s mouth, “We won’t.We got it.”

“Thank you.Damian I’m going to get the car ready.”

“Alright whatever,” he groans.

Snapping a stern look at him to change his tone, I pickup my purse and head out to the garage.

“Hey what’s up with you?” Tim asks.

“Yeah why are you being mean to Mom?You do that again I’ll kick your ass.”

“As if you could Todd.And to answer your question, nothing is wrong.Now cleanup like Mother asked you to.”

Damian leaves the table leaving the other two boys stunned.

“D-did he just call her Mother?” Tim stutters.

“Told you, Mom just has it.”

***

I feel the two-hundredth kick today as we were driving Downtown.We had gone to a shooting range earlier where Damian dominated on the course, until I shot from the sidelines when he got a little too cocky.I took him shopping afterwards to get some new clothes for school then finally to the bookstore.Spending time together he was slowly opening up, but I haven’t had the conversation I wanted to have with him yet.

During the whole time since we left the Manor, the baby was kicking harshly.I don’t know what’s going on but I was beginning to worry. 

“Where else do you want to go sweetheart?” I try to hide a groan.

“Can we—”

He catches himself before he can ask, trying to close up.

“What is it?”

“Nothing.”

“Damian, just please pick something,” I sigh.

“Ice cream.”

His curt answer was enough for me, especially since I needed to pull over before another kick happens.There was a little ice cream parlor nearby, so I turn at the next light and park in front of the parlor.We both get out of the car then make our way into the parlor and order our ice cream plus french fries.

“Don’t you think that’s unhealthy?” Damian raises a brow.

“The baby craves salty and sweet.You should try it, just dip a fry in your chocolate ice cream then eat it.”

“No thank you.”

“Come one Damian just one bite and I’ll leave you alone.”

“Fine, if you’ll let it go.”

Damian picks up a fry, dips it in his ice cream, then takes a bite.The second I saw him make a double dip, I knew I got him hooked.

“Haha, see I knew you would like it.”

Damian lowers his head to hide his flustered face.“It’s satisfactory.”

“You know, I remember you said that the first time I introduced you to ice cream.It’s been a while since me and you had ice cream like this, just us.”

“Yes, it has been.”

“I remember, I like spending time with all you boys, individually as well as together.I think you like it the most because I always choose good flavors.So much that I used to catch you sneaking some at night,” I smirk.

“I don’t know what you’re referring to.”

“Sure you don’t.”

Damian starts to eat his ice cream a little slower until he starts just poking at it while glancing at my stomach.Sighing I finish my fry then interlock my hands together.

“Damian, can you please tell me what is bothering you?”

“Nothing is bothering me.”

I rub my temple. “Damian, I’ve never known you to be a liar.”

“I’m not a liar!”

I shrug while giving him an understanding look.I use one of my hands to rub the underside of my belly where the baby is kicking.

“I just…”

I see him struggle to voice the words he wants to say.He was having an inner battle with expressing himself.I reach my hand across the table offering it to him.He hesitates for a moment before grasping it.

“Damian, I can see you’re struggling with this change, but I want you to know that I love you very much and so does your father.”

“But how do I know…how do I know I won’t be replaced?”

“Replaced?Honey where did you ever get that idea?I would never replace you, or any of your brothers.”

“But you and father are having a baby of your own, I mean…”

“Sweetheart, you listen to me,” I squeeze his hand in both of mine.“You and your brothers will never be replaced.This baby will get the same amount of love as I give each of you.Will there be times when the baby will have my attention, yes.But I will make sure I make time for all of you as I do now.Your sister is apart of us as she is apart of you.”

Damian squeezes my hand in response.The look on his face softens as he brings his emerald eyes up to meet mine.

“You’ll make a great big brother Damian,” I add in.

“And you are…a,” he sighs before shaking his head.“You’re a great mother.”

A smile etches itself on my face, and I feel a tear fall from my eyes.

“Why are you crying now?” he questions.

“Oh shut up and come over here and give me a hug.”

Damian raises from his seat and comes over to hug me like he did the first time he opened up to me.His arms hug tightly around me then he softly pokes my stomach.

“You better not be trouble.”

Chuckling to myself I kiss the top of his head.Suddenly, I feel a very strong kick where he poked me.

“Hey don’t kick me!” he exclaims.

“Um Sweetheart, let me up real quick.I’ll be right back.”

Damian backs away to let me up so I can go to the bathroom.Once I enter the single bathroom I immediately feel liquid run down between my legs.

“Oh God…”

A strong contraction hits me and I hold onto the sink to ride it out.After the pain passes, I quickly clean myself up then make my way out to the parlor.

“Damian we have to go now.”

“What’s going on?” he follows behind.

I get to the and feel another contraction hit.I lean against the door gritting my teeth through the pain, then get into the drivers seat.

“We need to get to the hospital!Call your father and tell him to meet us there!”

“Wait I can drive!I know how!”

“Get your seatbelt fastened and hang on!”

***

“Alright Mrs. Wayne, you’re seven centimeters dilated,” the doctor explains.“We have to wait until you’re at ten.”

“Oh come on!Get this baby out of me!”

“Mrs. Wayne the best we can do is the Epidural we already gave you.I’ll be back soon.”

The doctor leaves and Damian pokes his head out from behind the curtain then stands next to the bed.

“Must this take so long?” he scoffs.

“Sorry honey but,” I cringe at another contraction.“The baby comes when she feels like it.Ouch!Phew…have you gotten ahold of your father?”

“I’ve left him messages and texted him.I did get ahold of Pennyworth and Grayson, so they may be able to get him here faster.Father did this to you so he should be here to take responsibility.”

A contraction hits and lasts longer than a minute that I cry out in pain.

“Damian, honey I’m so sorry you are seeing this!Gah!”

I feel his hand take hold of mine.Through squinting eyes I give him a half-hearted smile.I breathe through the pain then squeeze his hand.

“Amira,” he whispers under his breath.

“W-what?”

“A suggestion for her name.”

There was a knock on the door and I look over to see Alfred with the rest of the boys with him.

“Whoa Mom,” Dick comments.“Bruce really did it this time.”

“Dick, you say one word and I will make sure you never have children.”

“Sorry,” he raises his hands in surrender.

“Alfred where is Bruce?” I grit.

“I’m sorry Madame, but he is stuck in traffic.”

“That bastard!” I cry out as another contraction hits.

“Uh, ya know I’ll be in the waiting room,” Jason points.

“Me too,” Tim joins.

“Master Dick, Master Damian, I must insist you join the others in the waiting room and possibly try to get ahold of Master Bruce,” Alfred instructs.“I will remain here until he arrives.”

“Good idea, come on Damian,” Dick motions.

“I don’t want to leave.”

“It’s alright Damian,” I reach up and touch his cheek.“Go with Dick, I’ll be fine.”

I feel a kiss on my cheek from Dick, “you can do this Mom.I’ll find him.”

“Thank you, and tell him if he doesn’t get here this instant, I’ll kill him.”

“Understood.”

Both Dick and Damian leave the room as Alfred takes his place next to the bed where Damian was standing.I try to take deep breaths but it was becoming difficult.

“Alfred?”

“Yes Madame?”

“I’m hate to admit this…gah…but I’m scared.”

“Don’t worry Miss (Y/n), you’ll be just fine.”

“A-are you just saying that?”

“Absolutely not.I’ve seen you face worse dangers, and come home in more pain than this.”

“I beg to differ!”

***

**Bruce’s POV**

Dammit!Why did it have to be rush hour?!I left my phone in my desk and hadn’t received the messages from everyone telling me that (Y/n) had went into labor until Lucias had received a call from his secretary to tell me.Now, I’m rushing to reach the Downtown Hospital.

My phone rings again and I answer.

“How is she?”

_“She’s pretty close,”_ Dick answers. _“Where are you?”_

“I’m pulling in right now.”

_“I see you, just leave your car Jason will take you up and I will park it.”_

“Fine.”

I skid to a halt in front of the hospital entrance and nod to Dick then follow behind Jason towards the Maternity Ward.

“Has anyone spoken to the doctor?”

“Nope.Alfred is in there with her right now, but you’re in deep shit.”

“Don’t remind me,” I groan.

***

**(Y/n)’s POV**

“I’ve had enough, get her out of me!”

“Good news Mrs. Wayne, you are now at ten centimeters.You can start to push when you feel the next contraction.”

“Wait he’s not here yet!”

The door slams open to reveal Bruce and Jason.Immediately I glare at Bruce.

“Where the hell were you?!”

“Not worth the explanation.Alfred could you?”

“Yes sir,” he nods, “good luck Madame.”

Alfred leaves the room with Jason while Bruce leans on the bed and takes my hand in his allowing me to squeeze it when I feel the pain.

“Alright Mrs. Wayne when the next contraction hits, I need you to push.”

“O-okay,” I breathe.

“You can do this (Y/n),” Bruce kisses the side of my head.

The contraction comes and I take a breath then push.

“Good job Mrs. Wayne, she’s crowning.Again.”

Breathing heavily I squeeze Bruce’s hand hard enough to hear him groan in pain as I push again.Relaxing for a moment I lean against Bruce.

“You’re doing great,” he brushes some hair stuck to my face away.

“B-Bruce, it hurts.”

“I know Love, I know.We are in this together, come on bring her to us.”

Nodding my head I feel a painful contraction, then while nearly crushing his hand, I gave one big push.

“Keep it up Mrs. Wayne!”

“Gah!”

I push the rest of the way and feel the emptiness.For a moment my heart began to panic until I heard small cries fill the room that was not my whimpers of relief. 

“Wha—where?”

“Mr. Wayne,” the doctor asks, “would you like to cut the cord?”

Bruce couldn’t voice his words all he could do was slowly rise to his feet and take the scissors from the nurse, then snips the cord.The nurse turns away with the doctor so they can clean her off while Bruce keeps a watchful eye on our daughter.

“Bruce, babe,” I call through lidded eyes.

He turns around to look at me then his hands cradle my face while he places multiple pecks on my lips and face.He mutters ‘thank you’s’ and words of endearment between kisses.

“You are the most wonderful woman,” he kisses me, “you did it, you brought her to us.”

Tears were pricking at the corners of my eyes, I did do it.I brought our daughter into the world, all fears from before slowly dissipate. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Wayne,” the doctor walks close to Bruce, “would you like to meet your daughter?”

Bruce hesitates before taking the small bundle in his hand.She was so small compared to his forearm; Bruce brings her towards me so I can see her.At first glance she was still a little blotchy but she was clean as she could be at the moment.She starts to coo as she moves her little head and opens her eyes and I am met with the most beautiful pair of baby blue eyes, a gift from her father.

“Hi baby,” I whisper my greeting with a smile.“We’ve been waiting for you.”

Bruce cradles her head in his hand.

“She’s perfect,” he mutters.“Just like her mother.”

I softly scoff, “You’re crazy.”

“Maybe,” he kisses my cheek.“I married you after all, and raised four boys with you.Now we have a new challenge.”

“Yeah, if you thought women were your vice before, just wait until she asks you for a pony.This girl will have you wrapped.”

“She already does.”

***

“Must this take so long?”

“Master Damian, you cannot rush these things,” Alfred answers while flipping through a magazine.

“Especially since we need to keep the pot going on how much she weighs,” Jason smirks.

“You’re making wagers?” Damian raises a brow.

“Of course,” Tim smiles.“But I’m anxious, I wonder how Mom is feeling.”

“Very tired,” Bruce’s voice alerts them. 

Damian and Dick were the first ones to make it over to Bruce.

“Is Mom okay?How’s the baby?” Dick asks.

“Move over Grayson!What is my sister’s name?Does she look—”

“Calm down,” Bruce says.“(Y/n) and the baby are doing just fine.I’m going to bring you all in there but please, don’t bombarde her with questions.”

“We won’t, now take us back there,” Jason demands, masking his excitement.

Bruce smiles while leading them all back towards the room.I had just finished feeding her a bottle when a knock sounds against the door.Bruce opens the door allowing the boys and Alfred to gather around the bed and look down to meet the new addition to the Bat Family.

“Aww,” Dick coos while using his finger to rub her cheek.“She’s so tiny.”

“What’s her name?” Tim asks.

Smiling to myself, I glance over at Damian who’s peering over curiously, but masking it with his usual scowl.

“Amira,” I answer while looking at Damian.“Amira Martha Wayne.”

Damian’s eyes lock with mine and his scowl softens greatly.

“Amira?” Jason questions.“Where did you get that?”

“A little robin mentioned it to me.”

“I like it,” Bruce smiles.“Suits her.”

“Hi Amira,” Dick coos.“Can I hold her?”

Nodding my head I help to adjust Amira in Dick’s arms as he babbles to her and he let’s the others surround him to meet their sister.Bruce takes a seat next to me as I try to pat down my unruly hair.

“I look like hell,” I mutter.

“Hush,” Bruce kisses me.“You are amazing.Thank you for all of this.”

“Hey it takes two,” I grab his hand. 

Amira had been passed around to everyone then Alfred helps to adjust Amira in Damian’s arms.When she was in his arms, Amira reaches her tiny hand up and touches his cheek.Damian looks confused on what to do, but he doesn’t move her away he just let’s her continue to pat his cheek.

“Look, congrats you two, but I got to get over to Crime Alley.I guess I’ll see you tomorrow Mom,” Jason kisses my cheek then leaves the room.

Damian brings her over to me and gently hands her back.

“Yeah, I better go with him,” Tim adds while following the same practice.

“Actually, Dick I need to talk to you for a moment” 

Bruce motions for Dick to follow him, along with Alfred leaving me with both Damian and Amira.

“Aren’t you going with your father tonight?” I ask.

“No.”

Damian takes a seat where his father was earlier while I readjust Amira in my hold.He was silent as he watches me interact with her, and I was waiting for him to say what’s on his mind.

“I…I made her a gift.”

“A gift?”

“Yes,” he nods.“I used pictures from the photo album to make an overhead mobile over Amira’s crib.I wanted her to see each of us on a branch so she knows who her family is.”

“Damian,” I feel a tear fall down my cheek.

“Oh why are you crying now?You know this whole pregnancy situation is highly undesirable.”

Ignoring Damian I pull him close into a side hug holding him close while minding Amira in the other arm.Damian struggles slightly but gives in and settles into my hold.Amira begins to fuss slightly so I bounce her softly then Damian mimics Dick’s earlier actions in rubbing her cheek with his finger.

“Like I said, you’re a great big brother.”

I kiss Damian’s head as we have fall into a comfortable silence after a hectic day.

***

“Sir, shall I remain here as you join Master Dick?” Alfred asks.

“Not this time Alfred,” Bruce answers.“I want to stay here with (Y/n).She needs me, they both need me right now.”

Alfred places a hand on Bruce’s shoulder and smiles.

“I’m proud of you Master Bruce.”

“Thanks Alfred.I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Alfred waves Bruce goodbye then retreats out of the hospital.Bruce turns around to go back into the room where he sees the most surprising sight.There on the bed is (Y/n) holding Amira in one arm while the other is around Damian who is asleep tucked into her side.Bruce smiles as he shuts the door then goes over to adjust the blanket around Damian and (Y/n).He then takes Amira in his arms and takes a seat next to the bed watching closely over his family.


	4. A Little Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little break doesn't go as planned.

First came the small sobs stirring me out of sleep, and soon the cries would elevate if I didn’t get up.Groaning as I get up I trudge over to the bassinet to pickup Amira.

“I know Baby, I know,” I coo while bringing her to my chest.“Your tummy is acting up again huh?Yeah, let’s get you some warm milk.” 

Tiredly, I make my way towards the kitchen to warm up a bottle while gently patting her back.I think she’ll feel better once she passes gas; apparently Amira needs sensitive stomach formula otherwise she gets indigestion.I think she’s also cranky because she wants a cuddle from her father.Talking and softly bouncing her helps to calm her down.

“Yeah Sweetie I think Daddy’s still beating up bad guys.He wants to make this city safer for you and your brothers; I know you miss him but he’s been working overtime.Especially since Mommy hasn’t gone out with him to make sure he comes home in one piece.”

I grab a bottle from the fridge and warm it up in the microwave.I notice that it’s three in the morning, and Bruce is still not home.He could be in the Batcave but I’m too tired to make the walk down there to find out.I might pass out in the Batmobile if it’s there.The microwave beeps signaling that it’s finished warming up; after I test the warmth I put the bottle to Amira’s mouth and she starts to suckle.

I try to steady myself because I feel myself dozing.I keep tapping my foot to keep myself moving so I can stay awake and finish feeding Amira.She starts to move away from the bottle so I pull it away and place it in the sink; I’ll clean it in the morning.Placing her on my shoulder I pat her gently until I hear her burp pretty loudly.

“Whoa there, I knew you had a bubble somewhere.”

She ceases her cries and just coos while nestling herself to my chest; but then I catch a whiff of a horrible smell.

“Yup you had some bubbles alright.Let’s get you cleaned up.”

I kiss her tuft of soft black hair and make my ascent back to the bedroom where I quickly change her diaper, place her back in her crib, then collapse face first into the pillow hoping to catch even an hour of sleep.

***

“(Y/n) we need those pictures by no later than tomorrow morning!” my editor yells.

“I know Tracy, I’m almost done.You gotta remember you sent me one hundred and twenty photos and only one week to edit.I also have a baby to take care of.”

“I completely understand but your maternity leave is up.It’s been three months, I can’t afford to lose one of my best photographers and designers.”

“Tracy I’m a mother first,” I answer sternly.“I’ll get you the photos by tomorrow morning.Goodbye.”

Hanging up my phone I lean my head in my hands and grumble lowly.Between work, motherhood, solving cases and helping the boys with their homework I haven’t had a moment to just breathe let alone sleep.Bruce helps from time to time, but he’s been cooped up with work and being Batman.I didn’t want to ask Alfred for help, he has his hands full with enough as it is.

Currently Amira was in her rocking swing sleeping for the moment while Titus was laying next to the swing keeping watch.I was sitting on the floor working on my laptop that sat on the coffee table.I had fed and changed her just before I received the phone call from Tracy.Taking a deep breath I rub my hands together and focus on the computer.

“Okay (Y/n), just thirty more touch ups to go and you can hopefully catch a few Z’s before Damian comes home.”

***

“I don’t see why I couldn’t just wait for Father to pick me up,” Damian crosses his chest.

“He had a last minute meeting,” Dick answers.“I would think you’re used to that by now, it’s the perks of being the CEO of a company.Especially one of the most powerful.And Mom can’t really bring Amira around too much, she’s only three months old.”

“I understand that.Mom has been quite stressed lately, and refuses to ask for help.”

Dick smiles to himself hearing Damian finally addressing his adoptive mother as ‘Mom’.To Dick it’s a win and Damian accepts being in this family.He even enjoys having a new sibling, though he won’t admit it directly, but Mom has sent pics to Dick of the youngest Wayne’s together.

“Really?Have you offered?”

“No use in trying to go against her when she says no.”

Dick chuckles, “you’re not wrong.”

Dick pulls up to the manor and parks his car in the driveway where they are met with Alfred who is unloading groceries.

“Hey Alfred, let us give you a hand.”

“Grayson, Pennyworth is just doing what he’s paid to do.”

“Well, since you would like to continue getting an allowance,” Dick takes the bag out of Alfred’s hands and hands it over to Damian, “you help bring these in.And before you say something, you either do it or I tell Mom what you just said and she’ll deal with you.”

“Hmph,” Damian scoffs while going to get more bags.

“Well played Master Dick.”

“Eh it’s no biggy,” he grabs some bags.“How’s Mom?”

“Miss (Y/n) is managing, while she continues to refuse my assistance.”

“Not surprised, it’s Mom,” Dick shrugs.“She’s always done her best to be hands on with all of us.”

“That she does Master Dick.”

As Alfred opens the door the roar of an engine revs as Bruce drives up the driveway and parks his car next to Alfred’s.He exits the car and notices the trunk of Alfred’s car still open with groceries to pickup.

“Thanks for picking Damian up from school Dick,” Bruce says while grabbing the rest of the bags and shutting the trunk.

“Not a problem.” 

All of them enter the mansion and Alfred makes an effort to shut the door as quietly as he can at the possibility that Amira is still asleep.As they place the groceries in the kitchen Alfred takes notice of the full pot of coffee, the machine had turned off automatically but the pot was still hot to the touch. 

“Hm odd.”

“Hey Alfred is that still hot?” Dick asks.

“Yes it is Master Dick, help yourself.”

“Father are we patrolling early tonight?”

“We’ll see Damian, I have to check on your Mom and sister first.”

“She might be in the drawing room sir.”

“Thanks Alfred.”

“I’ll come with,” Dick brings two cups of coffee with him, “think Mom could use a pick me up.”

Bruce nods his head and walks towards the drawing room.Upon entering they are met with a sight of multiple documents splayed about on the coffee table and couch behind (Y/n), her laptop open, and her face flat on the table next to it.Next to her is Amira sound asleep in her swing that was immobile for the moment while Titus lays next to it.He lifts up his head seeing his owner walk in but lays his head back down.

“Whoa, what happened?” Dick whispers.

“Her editor happened,” Bruce groans.

They stealthily walk into the room avoiding the few photos that landed on the floor.As Dick places the coffee on a free place on the table, but it makes a subtle clank sound.

“I’m almost done Tracy!” I gasp.

Dick jumps back at my sudden outburst while I cover my mouth trying to fight a yawn.

“Whoa Mom, nearly gave me a heart attack.”

“Hm?”

I rub my eyes and see Dick standing in front of me as Bruce walks over to try and pickup Amira.

“Pick her up and die,” I groan.

“You’re awake?”

“If you can say that.”

I push myself up from the table and stretch my arms over my head.

“Here Mom,” Dick pushes over the cup.

“Thanks Sweetheart,” I take a long sip of the hot liquid allowing it to wake me up.“I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Me either but I’m glad I did.You look…”

“Think very carefully Son,” I playfully glare at him.“I’m tired but I will still leap across this table and smack you.”

“Exhausted.”

“I will take that.”

“You’ve been overworking yourself lately,” Bruce mentions.

I turn to see Bruce with Amira in his arms cradling her to his chest.

“Bruce I just got her to go back to sleep.”

“It’s okay, she’s still snoozing,” he smirks at me while kissing her head.

“Oh she behaves when Daddy holds her, not Mommy.”

“What can I say, it’s my natural charm.”

“Yeah that didn’t work on me years ago what makes you think it works now?”

“We made Amira didn’t we?”

“Oh God,” I groan.

Dick laughs at our playful banter.I scratch my head then tap my scroll on my laptop and examine the photo I still have up.Ah, almost there just got eight more to go.

“Mom, Bruce is right I think you should take a break.”

“Heh, that’s something I haven’t heard in a while.Save.”

Bruce hands Amira over to Dick who starts softly cooing at her while Bruce sits on the couch behind me and starts rubbing my shoulders. 

“Bruce don’t, I have to finish editing these photos and turn them in first thing in the morning.And I have a few cases to go over.”

“You’re pushing yourself too much,” he kisses my head. 

“Oh you’re one to talk, Mr. Dark Knight.”

“You got me there, but you are doing more than me at the moment.”

“Hey Mom, what if I watch Amira for a day and you just have some time to yourself, ya know to just sleep.”

“Uh, I don’t know Dick…she’s still very young, and I can’t just ask you to watch her.You have to be in Bludhaven—”

“Mom, I’m offering.”

“(Y/n) listen,” Bruce rubs his hands up and down my arms, “I know you’ve been stressed lately so I arranged for you to have a spa day tomorrow.I will stay here and take care of Amira.”

“You?” I raise a brow.“Not Alfred?”

“No,” he shakes his head.“Me.I know I’ve been working late hours and I felt that I need to spend more time with her and Damian.”

“What’s the catch?”

“The catch is you get some rest.”

He reaches over and closes my laptop.

“Hey!I have to finish this tonight!”

“Mom please,” Dick pleads.“Let us do this for you.”

Sighing heavily I rub my temples.

“Alright fine.If you can watch her for now so I can finish my work, then I will go to the spa day tomorrow.”

“Then it’s settled.”

“Not so fast,” I smirk while crossing my arms, “if I feel better after the spa day, I get to go on patrol tomorrow night and you,” I poke Bruce’s chest, “have her for the night.”

“Ohh, you sure you can do that Bruce?” Dick taunts.

“I think I can manage,” he scoffs.

“Damian definitely gets the scoffing from you.”

Dick bursts into laughter but I quickly try to shush him and he apologizes softly.

“Alright, can you both please leave so I can get this done?”

“Fine,” Bruce kisses my cheek.“We need to talk later.”

Nodding my head I wave my hand at them to get out so I could finish this project…which takes about another two hours.Taking a large breath, I stretch my arms over my head hearing the satisfying pops in my spine from sitting too long.After saving all the photos, I gather them into a portfolio and email them over to my editor.

Shutting everything down, I walk out of the drawing room and into the kitchen to grab something to snack on before I walk down to the Batcave.No surprise, I see Bruce at the Bat computer typing away with one hand, and the other is cradling Amira.Both Dick and Damian were sparring each other on the mats not noticing me until I walk down from the scaffolding.

“Mom what are you doing up?” Dick asks.

“I finished my work, I just needed to come down and see everyone.”

“You mustn’t push yourself Mom,” Damian says, “you’re much more intolerable when you do not have sleep.”

“You almost sounded concerned Honey,” I smile while rubbing his messy hair. 

Walking over to Bruce who was still focused on the computer while Amira just looks around, grabs at her father’s suit, while suckling on her binky.

“I can take her back now.”

“No, she’s fine with me.”

“Bruce—”

“Dick is going to watch Amira tonight while Damian and I go out on patrol.”

“I’m sure Grayson can handle my sister for the time being.Pennyworth can assist when needed.”

“Damian just because I am tired, does not mean I won’t ground you for that mouth.Now Bruce give her back—”

“Dick come here for a moment,” Bruce calls.

Dick walks over to the other side of Bruce; Bruce stands from his chair and hands Amira over.

“Mind her head.You know where her stuff is in her nursery?”

“Yeah,” he nods.

“Bruce what are you—wah!”

Bruce hoists me over his shoulder then walks back towards the staircase and ascends back into the mansion.

“Hey!What are you doing?!Put me down Bruce!” I exclaim.

“I will in a minute.”

“Rrgh!You are so infuriating!”

“So I’ve been told,” he swats my butt.

“Hey!” I weakly beat my hands against his back.“Bruce stop it!”

He ignores my resistance and carries me all the way back to our bedroom.I was too exhausted to even continue by the time he reached the top of the stairs so I just, reluctantly, surrender.Bruce walks all the way into our adjacent bathroom then sets me down gently, removes his gloves and starts up the tub.

“Bruce come on, I have to get Amira ready for bed and follow—”

Bruce cuts me off with a rough kiss while placing both of his hands on my hips.The kiss ends abruptly as he tries to catch my attention by turning on the bathtub.

“(Y/n) you are completely exhausted.Slow down, it’s okay to ask for help.”

“But with everything—”

“It can wait.Now, I want you to take a bath, relax, and get some sleep.Dick will take good care of Amira until I come home.”

Sighing heavily in defeat I nod, then leave Bruce’s arms to go and test the water.Bruce hums while approaching me and begins to tug my sweatshirt upwards.

“Don’t you have to go on patrol?”

“I can spare five minutes.” 

He pulls my shirt off and tosses it to the floor then tugs my sweatpants down.I cross my arms across my body feeling the chill of having no clothes, also my shyness from my changed body.

“Stop hiding.”

“It’s hard not to.I haven’t had time to get back in shape.I can’t fit in my suit anymore.”

“This beautiful body,” he runs his hands along my bare curves, “created and birthed a beautiful little girl.There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

I blush fiercely at my husband’s words as he kisses my bare shoulder then lifts me bridal style to place me into the tub of warm water.Instantly I moan in relaxation feeling myself submerge in the water.Bruce kisses my cheek then leans against the side of the tub.

“Please just relax, Dick will have everything covered tonight.”

“Bruce I can’t ask him to take care of Amira by himself, she’s still so little and she’s been having stomach issues at night—”

“Dick can handle it,” he raises his fingers to my lips.“He’s handled more stressful situations, and you’re here if he’s that desperate.I know it’s hard to let go but you’ve got to let us help you.”

“I’m just trying to be a good mom.”

“You’re an amazing mother, you just need a break.”He leans down to press a loving kiss on my lips, “Now I have to go on patrol, you kick back in the bath, then get some sleep.”

Rolling my eyes I lean against the tub.

“Fine, but if something goes wrong, I will blame you.”

“Everything will be fine, you worry too much.”

“You don’t worry enough.Also, don’t keep Damian out late tonight he has two tests tomorrow.”

“I’ll try.”

***

“Ohh~, right there,” I moan out.

The masseuse works my lower back efficiently, my knots have knots.

“Wow, you sound satisfied over there,” Diana chuckles.

“Ah~ you have no idea…”

“So how’s it going with the new baby and all?”

“Ugh, well there’s no boring day I can tell you that.Amira has colic, so her stomach is very sensitive so I’ve switched her to soy formula.Damian’s grades are improving now he’s at the top of the honor roll, same thing with Tim.”

“What about the older boys?”

“Jason right now is doing his own thing, but I called him this morning and he says he’s doing okay.Dick is actually at home right now with Bruce and the baby.Dick watched her last night so I can literally pass out.”

“How is Damian with his little sister?”

“You may not believe it, but he really loves her.Anytime I’m with him just relaxing, or helping with his homework, he wants to be the one to hold her.I have some pictures to show you.”

“Sounds like you’ve been quite the busy bee.”

“Just trying my best Diana.”

“We should probably meet up with Clark and Lois some time, do like a family day?”

“That sounds like fun.Just got to get Bruce and Damian to play nice.”

“Yes there is always that,” she chuckles.

I hear my phone start ringing in my purse and immediately I reach for it to see who it is.

“Hi Honey, is everything okay?”

_“Calm down (Y/n), everything is fine.I’m just letting you know that Lucias called and he needs me immediately, Luthor barged into my office demanding Wilson’s account.”_

“Is he crazy?Don’t answer that.What about you saying you were going to take care of Amira today?”

_“I promise I won’t be more than an hour, and I’ll pickup Damian from school when I’m done.”_

“Should I just come home?”

_“No you’re not, the kids are fine (Y/n).Dick has her until I come back and he knows to call you.”_

“Okay,” I sigh.“I trust you.”

_“I love you Sweetheart, I promise I won’t be long.”_

“Love you too.”

I hang up the phone and see Diana giving me that teasing look.

“Shut up,” I point at her.

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Your face says it all!”

“You’re just a mom, an overprotective mom but that’s a good thing.”

“When you have your own one day you’ll know what it’s like.”

We share a laugh while our masseuses direct us to get up and go to get our manicure and pedicures.While sitting down, something in the pit of my stomach doesn’t feel right.I try to ignore it the whole time our nails are getting done and not call Bruce or Dick to bombarde them with questions.

“Stop worrying (Y/n).You’re going to give yourself white hair.”

“Hey some people don’t have your eternal flawlessness Diana.”

“Come visit me and my sisters sometime, the island might do you some good.”

“Haha, my life is too chaotic for that.”

Suddenly, my phone makes an alarm sound, and that signals that there’s an emergency.I hastily grab my phone and the beacon is coming from the house.My heart starts racing, I knew something was wrong.

“I have to go!I’m sorry Diana, something’s wrong!

“Wait, I’ll come with you!”

“I’ll be fine just get Bruce!”

***

Terror is all I feel as I see the front door of the mansion kicked in.I run into the house trying to just find my children.

“Dick!Alfred!Amira!Where are you?!”

I see one of the bookcases in the foyer turned over and legs sticking out from the side.

“Alfred!Hold on I’ll get you out!”

I push against bookcase releasing Alfred from the weight.He is bleeding from his head and there are bruises around his face, he tried to fight off the attackers.I check his pulse and he is still alive.

“The…”

“Alfred I’m here!Tell me what happened?!”

“The…children Miss…”

My eyes widen, the children.

“I’ll be right back Alfred!Here’s my phone call for help!”

I rush up the stairs and I see a trail of blood from the top of the stairs leading to the bedrooms.

“Oh please God no!Dick!Amira!”

Running as fast as I can I follow the trail leading to Amira’s room and push open the door.Lying on the floor is Dick in a pool of his own blood, Amira nowhere in sight.I drop to my knees and turn him over and find his eyes peeked open and two bullet holes in his chest.I apply pressure to both bullet wounds and frantically try to get him to respond.

“Dick!Dick please Sweetheart talk to me!Dick don’t, d-don’t!”

“M-Mom…”

“Yes Sweetie, I’m right here!Mom’s here!Please just keep breathing!”

“S…sorry…”

“No no no!Dick please stay awake!”

“(Y/n)!” someone calls my name.

“Dick stay with me!Don’t close your eyes!”

Arms come around my waist pulling me away from my son but I fight against it.

“No no no!Let me go!My son is hurt!”

“(Y/n) let the paramedics work on him!” Bruce yells in my ear.

“My babies, my babies!”

The paramedics surround Dick’s body and take over to get him to respond while I cry hysterically. There is blood on my arms and pants which causes anxiety to take over. 

“(Y/n) (Y/n), calm down!”

“Fuck you!I want my babies!I need my babies, my son, my daughter!Where is she?!My daughter is gone!My son!”

“Mr. Wayne I must insist you control your wife!”

“Just save my son!” he grits.

I claw at Bruce’s arms, I need to find my daughter, and I need to go with my son!I don’t know what to do first I feel myself going crazy.

“I checked all the rooms,” Diana comes in with a police officer.“There’s no sign of Amira.”

“Shit,” Bruce curses.

“No no no…” I cry.

“(Y/n),” Bruce grabs my face.“Go with Dick, I need you to stay with him right now.”

“Amira, Damian…”

“Go please.”

“P-please find her.”

I don’t know what go into me, but I listen to him and follow into the ambulance with Dick who’s clinging to life.I grab his hand while the paramedics work on him silently praying for him to make it through.


	5. A Mother's Wrath

My leg is bouncing furiously as I chew on my newly manicured nails while waiting for Dick to get out of surgery.The doctor says he lost too much blood but I kept demanding that anything and everything be done to save my son. 

I shouldn’t have left, I shouldn’t have let Bruce convince me to be away from Amira.If I was there I could have done something, fight off whoever dared to come into my house and hurt my children.Dick…Dick just tried to reach Amira to protect her and now she’s gone.

I even tried to call Damian’s phone to try and get some kind of hope that my children are safe, but he did not answer.I want this nightmare to be over, and I just want to go home with my family.

“Mrs. Wayne,” a nurse comes forward.

“Where’s my son?” I jump to my feet.

“Richard’s surgery was successful and we were able to remove both bullets from his chest.Unfortunately, one had pierced his lung and his breathing became extremely shallow.Due to the lack of oxygen, especially as he went under, he has slipped into a coma.”

“A coma,” I gasp while covering my face and shaking my head.“N-no, my baby…”

“Mrs. Wayne, a coma is not necessarily a bad thing.Richard does have brain activity so it seems that his body is just slipping into stasis to recover.I fully believe your son will recover from this.”

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, if you can follow me.”

I follow behind the nurse and she leads me into a room where the doctor is checking the monitors that show his heart rate and blood pressure.However on the other side of him is Commissioner Gordon looking upon Dick.The doctor and nurse nod at me while leaving me in the room with the Commissioner

“Mrs. Wayne,” he greets me.

“Are you here to question me?” I ask curtly.“With all due respect I am in no mood for questioning.All I want is to be with my son and for you to find my daughter.”

“Mrs. Wayne I have my best detectives on this case, I promise to find your children.”

“Children?W-wait what do you mean?”

“We have discovered from your husband and your friend that your youngest son was not found at school.He went missing after fifth period.”

“No that can’t be right!Where is my husband?!”

“We are currently questioning him at your residence—”

“What is wrong with you people?!My husband would NEVER hurt our children!You should be out there looking for the people that kicked in my door, attacked my family, nearly kill my son, and stole my youngest children!”

“It’s just procedure Mrs. Wayne, I don’t believe your husband did this!” he tries to calm me down.

“I want my husband, I want him here now!”

Again I start crying while looking at my son in the state he is in.This is ridiculous, these people just need to leave me alone and I’ll find my children myself and make whoever through to come after my family pay.

“Mrs. Wayne I promise we will find your children.I’m sorry that the processes are making you uncomfortable but we must do this in order to find you some answers.”

All I can do is nod while he leaves me to be with Dick.I grab a chair nearby and sit beside my oldest while clutching his cold hand.I kiss his hand trying to will him to respond.

“Dick, Sweetheart, I am so sorry.I know you did your best to try and save your sister and I thank you for everything that you did.Just please, recover so you can come home.”

The only response I receive is the ominous beeping of the machines hooked up to him.A sudden knock pulls my attention away and Diana walks in.

“How are you doing (Y/n)?”

“What do you think Diana?”

“Alright, I get it,” she brushes off my abrasiveness.“Bruce should be on his way once all the detectives and forensics leave.”

“How is Alfred?”

“The paramedics took care of him at the house, mainly he has a concussion from hitting his head.But he’ll be fine.”

“Diana, is it true?Is Damian gone too?”

“I’m so sorry (Y/n).”

Shaking my head I wipe away my tears and try to calm my nerves.

“I don’t want to leave Dick, but I need to know who did this to my children.”

“I can stay here with Dick, and you can join Bruce at the mansion.He should be wrapping up with the police and I know he’s going to suit up if you just go home.”

“And so will I,” I stand up.

“(Y/n) can you even handle that?It’s been so long.”

“I don’t care!My children are missing and I am going to get them back even if it kills me!”

“Hey,” she places her hands on my shoulders.“Listen, you have to keep a clear head it’s the only way you will find them.”

“I know…I know.Thanks Diana, and please protect Dick.”

“You have my word.”

***

Arriving back at the house I am greeted by Alfred who has a bandage around his head and a sling on his right arm.

“Are you alright Alfred?”

“Do not worry about me Madame, I will be fine.Thank you for your assistance.How is Master Dick?”

“He’s in a coma, but he is alive.Diana is keeping watch.Where is Bruce?”

“He is upstairs in Amira’s room.”

Nodding my head I go upstairs and walk back down the bloody path once more to Amira’s nursery where I find Bruce sitting on the floor against the wall with his head in his hands.Jason and Tim are there as well: Tim kneeling next to Bruce and Jason holding up the wall with his jaw clenched.

“Mom?” Tim notices me first.

Bruce immediately lifts his head then jumps to his feet to meet me halfway.He tries to wrap me in his arms but I turn to look at Amira’s crib.Bloody handprints are on the side, while droplets are on her sheets, showing how much Dick was fighting to get to her.

“How’s Dick?” Bruce asks.

“He’s alive, but in a coma.H-he was shot twice in the chest Bruce,” I feel tears burn my eyes again.“H-he was bleeding everywhere!”

Bruce’s jaw locks trying to not release his own tears as he pulls me to his chest.

“My son is in a hospital bed clinging to life!Damian and my baby are gone!I want them back, I want them back Bruce!”

“I know (Y/n), I know.”

I push against him but he refuses to let me go so I aimlessly beat against his chest.

“No you don’t fucking know, you left!You promised me!You promised me you would stay home!You just had to leave for work!And I don’t want to hear excuses ‘the company’s important’ I don’t give a shit!You shouldn’t have left them alone!And now Damian’s gone too!”

“(Y/n) you’re right,” he says trying to calm me down.“It’s my fault for leaving, I am so sorry!”

“I don’t want your pity or apologies I want results!I want my babies back!”

I stop struggling and I just cry into his chest as he holds me tight, probably afraid I might actually start fighting him.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbles.“I promise I will get them back.I will bring them home.”

“We will,” Jason rests his hands on my shoulders.“Nobody comes after this family and gets away with it.”

“Yeah Mom,” Tim hugs my side.

“N-no,” I shake them all off.“No, I am not letting any more of you get hurt.”

“Mom you can’t ask us not to help,” Tim tries to reason.

“I’m not asking you, I’m telling you to leave this to me and your father.If you want to help then stay together and watch over Dick while we are gone.I don’t know any others I can trust for the task.”

“Mom—”

“Don’t test me Jason!I am not in the mood!”

I take one last look around Amira’s nursery then storm out and down to the Bat Cave.

“Hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned,” Tim mentions.

“Let’s just do as she says otherwise that fury will be focused on us,” Jason says.

***

Looking over the beacons that I put in each of my sons’ phones and the one I put in Amira’s earring when she got her ears pierced, they both read that the went North to the pier and that’s where they stop.Someone knew there would be beacons somewhere there, so this was no accident, this took planning.Someone who knew when Damian was at school, someone who knew that Bruce left the house and that’s when they struck knowing that Dick would run to keep Amira safe.

There’s a pawn here, Lex Luthor; randomly storming into Wayne Corp demanding to see Bruce.He was the distraction that gave whoever an hour window to take just the youngest.This seems more personal than anything, but who would dare take my children?

I stand up from the chair at the computer, then go to gather up gear.

“Madame, I have made some modifications to your suit.”

“Modifications?”

“Yes, Master Bruce requested for me to make you more comfortable.Also I have added some extra storage gear for you.”

“Thank you Alfred.”

He walks over to place a hand on my shoulder.

“I’m sorry that it has come to this Madame.”

“It’s fine Alfred, there was nothing you could do.They knew to take you out first before going after Dick.Are you sure…you weren’t able to see anything telling?”

“No, just armed men in black.No markings, no scars, no badges.”

“I see,” I sigh.“Then please go and get some rest.It has been a trying time.”

“If I may Miss, I would rather be here busy down here aiding in your search for the children.”

“I see.Please stay safe.”

“Where are you going?” Bruce’s voice sounds from the lift.

I walk to the changing area and scan my hand on the pad to release the lock.I start stripping from my clothes then dressing in my kevlar skin-suit and strapping together my belts, holsters, and paldron with a side cape.I unlock my old arm guards with hidden daggers and strap them to my forearms, then strap my twin double edge combat daggers to my thighs, and lastly some hidden throwing knives inside my boots.

“You haven’t worn that suit in years,” Bruce steps beside me.

“Batwoman has checked out; Dagger has to come out of retirement.”

“(Y/n) please,” he tries to reason.“You’re not an assassin for hire anymore, don’t do this.”

“Don’t do what Bruce?!Get revenge?”

“Yes, you know this is not you!”

“Why are you getting in the way?!Are you not any bit concerned that Damian and Amira are gone?!Do you know who has them?!”

“Of course I’m concerned (Y/n)!But you can’t just go on a killing spree, you are not Dagger anymore!You know I can’t let you kill anyone!”

“They tried to kill Dick!”

“I know that!”

We are just in a stare down as we take out our anger and fears on each other.I know deep down this is wrong, but it’s so hard to not revert to my old ways.

“Please (Y/n), I love you.I want to find them as badly as you do, but we can’t fight each other, and I can’t let you be your old self again.”

“Dagger kept me alive—”

“But it almost killed you!Haven’t we lost enough?I can’t handle losing you too, so please,” he grasps my arm guards, “hang these up.You’re a savior, not a killer.”

“You’re right, and I’m going to save our children no matter the cost.”

I pull away from his hold then pull up my hood and lower face mask.I know he is disappointed, but this is personal and I will stop at nothing to make this right.

“Where are you going?”

“To find Lex Luthor, he is involved and I know it.”

“Give me five minutes,” he says, “we will go together.”

“Okay.”

***

We stalk above the flight hangar waiting for Luthor to come out to enter his private jet.As expected he is being escorted by two guards, while two more stand by at the loading ramp.This is just too easy. 

“Once he reaches the ramp I’ll take out the guards while you force him into plane, then knockout the pilot.”

“Right,” I agree.

As planned he reaches the ramp and we come in hard.I grab the back of Luthor’s neck and knock him into the wall to disorient him, then hurry to the pilots and slam their heads together knocking them out.I return to Luthor then hoist him upand throw him into a seat then use my grappling hook to tie him down.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?!”

I punch him across the face then draw my dagger from my leg and press it against his neck while holding him down by his shoulder.

“Please,” he smirks.“You’re not the first one to threaten my life and you probably won’t be the last.”

I press the blade harder against his neck drawing blood and I can physically see him sweat.

“What do you want?! I-I have money, I’ll pay you any price, even more than your employer!”

“What I want is answers,” I press the blade harder. “Who paid you to storm into Wayne Corp?Answer quickly and honestly I am in no mood for your usual bullshit.”

“I-I don’t know!”

I stab into his shoulder with my hidden blade.

“AHH!”

“Get to remembering!” I slowly twist the blade in his shoulder. 

“Okay okay!It was Nyssa!”

“Nyssa who?!”

“Nyssa Raatko!She told me to storm Wayne Corp because Wayne had inherited one of my most valuable clients!”

“What else did she tell you?Tell me quickly, or my hand might slip.”

“That’s it!This was just a business deal!”

“She had to have told you something?!Where is she staying?!”

Suddenly, I am pulled away and Luthor is released but he is forced against the wall by Batman.

“Where is Nyssa?” he growls in Luthor’s face.”

“I swear I don’t know!”

Batman punches him in the stomach, I swear I can hear a crack of ribs.

“Where did she meet you?!”

“Damn you!”

Batman then knees Luthor in the same area.

“T-Toronto…please stop.”

Finally Batman knocks him out with a punch then turns to nod at me to follow him out.I follow behind him without saying a word and we leave the hangar, to the Batwing parked on top of the adjacent building.We fly away heading towards the pier that was the last place the children’s beacons came from.

“Bruce,” I mutter.

“Hm?”

“I’m sorry about earlier; blaming you for all of this.I was wrong.I’m just so hurt and angry.”

“It’s alright, I understand how you feel.I blame myself too.”

“It’s not yours or my fault.It’s those who thought it was a good idea to do this to us.”

“At least we have a lead,” I log into the remote computer and type in Nyssa’s name.“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”

“Nyssa al Ghul, right?” Batman asks.

“It’s been so long that I forgot about her.I thought she was dead.”

“Apparently not.”

“So, if she’s involved…” I clench my hand, “then Talia is the one that did this.”

“That is what it seems.”

“Of course, Damian would never go willingly it would take someone who knows how he fights in order to take him down.She knows where we live, knows who to take down, and knows how to exploit our weaknesses.That bitch…”

“I know, but we can’t go in angry.She’s expecting that.”

“Bruce, I’m going to kill her I swear.”

Batman falls silent, he knows not to continue this argument due to the sensitivity.Talia did this on purpose to hurt us and I know it is mainly towards me.For what, being a mother to her son?For having Amira?Or she just really wants to break me?It could be all of the above. 

We arrive at the pier and I track the beacons underwater.I grab a rebreather and dive out of the Batwing below the water to find the broken cell phone and one of Amira’s earrings caught beneath some rocks then swim back to the surface.Batman pulls me back into the Batwing then flies back to the Bat Cave.

“J’onn will beam us up to the Watchtower once we get back then he’ll send us to Toronto to search for leads.”

“Fine,” I nod.

***

Loud cries echo through the cavern walls as Damian struggles against the iron bars of the tiny cell he’s in.He woke up with a piercing headache from how hard he hit his head, but regardless he is trying desperately to escape so he can get his sister.

“Let me out!Did you not hear me you weaklings?!”

The guards pay no attention to Damian’s cries or threats which angers the boy more.Amira’s cries increase and deep inside he feels a fear that whoever has her might be hurting her.

“Don’t hurt my sister!I will make you suffer if you harm her!”

“Is that so?”

Talia steps out from behind some guards while holding a screaming Amira.The baby is obviously uncomfortable being in the arms of a stranger.

“Mother,” Damian sneers.

“Why the long face?Perhaps it is the presence of this nuisance.”

“Give her to me!Can’t you hear that she’s in pain?!”

“Why do you care about this little wretch?” she holds Amira up harshly.“She’s your replacement.”

“Stop hurting her!She’s just an infant!”

“Tch, unbelievable.You actually care for this?I am disappointed in you Damian, you truly have been tainted.”

“It doesn’t matter what you say!Just give me my sister!”

“No, I think I will keep this one in your place.Perhaps she will prove to be a better vessel for your grandfather.”

Damian tries to reach through the bars for Amira but he is too far away.One of the guards steps forward to punch Damian, but he evades and pulls the guard’s arm through the bars and reaches for his gun to point it at his mother.Before he can pull the trigger, Talia has a knife pressed against the infant’s cheek.

“Heh, you still have a killer’s instinct my son.Are you willing to test it out at the chance of killing this baby?”

Amira tries to wriggle in Talia’s arm and the blade slices a small cut against her pudgy cheek.Damian’s eyes widen in fear so he drops the gun.Talia smirks at the boy’s submission then sheathes her blade back into her sleeve.

“That’s better.”

“Why are you doing this Mother?”

“Isn’t it obvious Child?”

“If it was I wouldn’t be asking you!”

“Watch your tongue Boy, before I remove it!”

Damian glares at his mother while gritting his teeth.Amira’s cries are getting to him, both annoying and frightening him.

“You were the chosen one, yet you failed in remembering what your grandfather and I told you about following in your father’s footsteps.Not only that, but you allowed for your father to have this bastard child!”

“What Father and Mom—”

“Mom?You call that woman my rightful title?”

“She’s more a mother to me than you have ever been!”

Talia reaches in and pulls Damian against the bars harshly but he still tries to reach for Amira.

“I gave you life you ungrateful brat.It appears you were a waste of perfect engineering, and now your ‘sister’ will become your replacement.”

She throws him down on the ground.

“Such a disgrace.”

“Give her back!”

Damian continues to cry out for the infant, and Talia is half tempted to just kill her.She summons a wet nurse to take the child while she heads to the communications room.

“Lady Talia, we have a call from Nyssa.”

“Connect it.”

The soldier connects the call and it shows on the screen.

“What is it Sister?”

_ “There is a problem.” _

“And that is?”

_ “They know.” _

“Obviously if the children are missing.”

_ “No, they know it was us.” _

“What did you do to tip them off?!”

There is a struggle in the background of the call until the line connects again.

“Nyssa?!”

_ “Talia.” _

“Ah,” Talia sweats, “I’m surprised it took you this long to figure it out (Y/n).”

_ “You listen to me: you came into my house, you shot my son, and you took my children.No army or weapon you have is going to save you from me.And if anything happens to those children, I promise I will make your death miserable and painful.Just you wait you fucking bitch I am coming for my children!” _

There is a struggle on the line and a few screams coming from Nyssa before the line cuts out.Talia would be lying if she wasn’t the least bit frightened.She still has leverage and she’s sure she can seduce her beloved far enough to protect her, but she must take precautions.

“I want every soldier on watch.Intercept Batman and kill Batwoman at any cost.I want the elite five to guard both Damian and the child in the dungeons below, and seal off all entryways.Am I understood?”

“Yes Lady Talia.”


	6. You're My Mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do not own this art, it's from pinterest. It gives the image of Damian protecting his sister.

CRACK!WAP! CRACK!

“Where are they?!”

“Heh,” Nyssa spits blood on the floor.“Y-you’ll never find them in t-time.”

I punch Nyssa again across the face; she knows more, and I know that Talia is not dumb enough to go to the main base in Syria.

“I could kill you right now.”

“H-heh-heh…isn’t that against your code?”

“That line was crossed when you and your sister stole my children,” I whip out my blade and slice her across her chest.“I wasn’t always so merciful.”

“Y-you bitch!”

The door to the interrogation room opens, Batman and Wonder Woman come in to put space between me and Nyssa.

“That is enough,” Batman says.“Wonder Woman get her out of here.”

“I’m not finished!”

“Come now, she’s had enough,” Wonder Woman holds me tight so I don’t escape, “J’onn will get the information out of her mind.”

Once out into the hallway I pull away from her hold then cross my arms while going to look out one of the windows toward space.My anxiety is worsening, and that’s causing my judgement to falter.Honestly, if Batman hadn’t of stopped me I probably would have killed Nyssa and not have bat an eye.

“(Y/n),” Wonder Woman steps close to me.“I know this is hard, but you can’t give into the bloodlust.”

“It’s hard not to Diana.”

“I understand, I was used to the same thing.But times have changed, and it’s been years since you’ve picked up your daggers.I thought you swore off that life for the better when you got with Bruce.”

“I did Diana, and that was fine.But when you watch your child nearly die in your arms, and your babies are taken, that’s a whole other ball game.There’s nothing I won’t do in order to bring them home safe.Being Batwoman, I wouldn’t be able to do that.”

“But being Dagger again will force you to make a decision that could cost you everything.I don’t want to see you get hurt, or your family anymore than you already have been.”

I sigh heavily while looking down.I hate to admit how right she is, being suited in my old suit brings back a bitter nostalgia.I was trained by a talented assassin back in Europe when I left for an internship during my college years.Not having much money, especially to pay back my college debt, I used my skills as an assassin-for-hire.After a chance encounter, I swore off killing for saving lives instead.

“(Y/n)?”

“Yeah,” I stutter, “I hear you.”

“No, J’onn got a location.”

“Let’s move,” I don’t hesitate.

Wonder Woman leads me over to the launch pad where Batman is already waiting for me.

“Don’t give me that look,” I point at him.“You know she deserves far worse than that.”

“I can’t allow you to kill.”

“And I can’t allow something to happen to my children.”

J’onn powers up the transporter, and I face away from Batman as we beam down to Zurich, Switzerland.

***

Damian was, forcibly, restrained in his cell as a woman was brought in to be a wet nurse to Amira.Damian is chained to the wall with his hands tied behind his back, and an iron band around his torso keeping his arms down.After he was bound the Elite assassins had free range and beat him as punishment ordered by his mother.One of his eyes was swollen, nearly shut, and he can taste blood in his mouth.

The nurse paid him no mind as she tries to quell his sister’s cries.Amira has calmed down a bit, but she is still not taking to the stranger holding her.

“Such a fussy child,” the nurse comments.

“If you let me go I can calm my sister down.”

“Your mother would not favor that, especially since you acknowledge this child as your sibling.”

“I don’t care what my mother thinks, I care about you imbeciles not meeting my sister’s needs.”

“As if this child would know the difference.”

Damian yanks at the chain again and it is still not breaking from the wall.The noise is irritating the baby and all the nurse does is lay her on the hard surface of the bench built into the floor.Damian can’t believe he’s thinking of doing this, but he can’t take his sister’s fussiness. 

Taking a deep breath Damian starts to him the song he overhears his Mom sing to Amira to help her go to sleep at night.Thenurse’s eyes widen in shock seeing the proud Son of al Ghul actually singing for his sister.However, he notices that his sister seems to calm her hiccups hearing the familiar song.The nurse picks up the baby and brings her closer to Damian.

As Amira settles Damian lets out a sigh of relief, now his headache can go away.He sits down on his knees closing his eyes trying to think of what to do next when suddenly he feels something small being placed in his bound hands.The nurse was giving him something sharp to pick the lock restraining him.

“Why?” he questions.

“Lady Talia informed me that you are misguided by your father, and you do not see reason.However, she does not see that there is a kindness in you, otherwise you would not fight for this child.”

“That child has a name,” he growls while unlocking his hands.“It’s Amira.”

“Of course.”

Damian releases his torso from the iron bind then goes over to pull his sister to his chest.He repeats the bouncing movement he’s seen Mom do to quiet her down while running a hand over her dark locks.His gaze hardens at the clotted slice across her cheek, it pains him that he could not prevent it.

“We have to get out of here.”

“You must quickly,” the nurse replies.“There are about five guards in the main area.”

“Are you not coming?”

“I will surely be killed once you escape.I’ve accepted that.”

Amira coos while gripping onto Damian’s shirt, he knows he doesn’t have much time to ponder but he also can’t let this woman die because of him.Curse his father’s training.

Suddenly, there’s a loud explosion echoing from above them, causing tiny pebbles and dust to drop from the ceiling.Father and Mom must have found them, and knows his Mom is not too happy about this situation.

“Here.” 

The nurse removes her outer overdress and wraps it around Damian to carry his sister in a swaddle position against his chest.

“This will make it easier to carry your sister.”

“You’re coming with us.”

“I cannot, I will only get in the way.Now hurry, you do not have much time.”

Nodding Damian reaches around the bars to pick the lock of his cell releasing them.From down the walkway he can hear the stressed voices of the other assassin’s and they were heading in their direction. 

“Go, I will distract them to buy you some time.”

“Wait,” Damian grabs her arm.“What’s your name?”

“Hannah.”

Damian nods to her one more time before turning in the opposite direction to run knowing that he has to protect his sister.

***

Batman and I plow through these assassins with a vengeance.Knowing how close I am to getting my children back makes me fight harder and harsher, yet I have not killed one of them just yet.Once the hallway was clear I storm through the corridors slamming any door open with no luck seeing my children.

“Don’t let them through!”

Batman throws a batarang disarming the mens guns then we jump them beating them into the ground.When I dash forward I don’t see the tripwire and an array of steel arrows come our way.Batman tackles me to the ground shielding me from the blows.

“You’re going to get us killed!Stop rushing in!”

Gritting my teeth I push him off of me then rush forward when I catch a glimpse of Talia.

“Kill her!Bring Batman to me!”

I dodge oncoming bullets and arrows from the assassins as I pass them and head straight for Talia.She turns tail and runs away from me but I do not let up.

“Get back here!”

She turns to throw a knife that grazes my arm still I press on.She opens a metal door that leads to a cavern bridge, and I make it inside before the door seals.

“Stop running Talia!”

She stops halfway across the ridge after I throw a snare wire around her.She struggles to get away but I pull the wire back in my direction.

“You think you’re going to get away that easy?!After taking my children!”

“Damian is not your son!”

“Says the woman who is willing to sacrifice that son to keep your father alive!”

“Because you tainted him!”

A knife slices through the snare as she turns to glare at me.

“He was born and engineered with the purpose to follow in his grandfather’s footsteps to lead the League of Assassins, not galavant around in a costume!”

“Damian chose to stay with us!He does not want to be a killer like you, he wants to save people!”

Talia charges at me drawing out another blade from her sleeve then slices downward, and I turn to dodge then trip her.She gains her footing to block my oncoming punch but I pull her down to knee her in the stomach.She jumps forward to tackle me to the ground then goes to stab me in the shoulder, and I do the same but we catch each other’s arms. 

We are locked in a strength battle as I roll her over towards the edge of the ridge, but she builds momentum and does the same to me.

“I should have killed you a long time ago!” she sneers. 

“The feeling is mutual,” I grit my teeth.

To get her off of me I head butt her forcing her back then get up to punch her in the torso: under the ribs, the stomach, and chest.I was not holding back.She catches my next punch then twists my arm then stabs me in the ribs.I cry out but hook her arm in place then punch her straight into the face.She falls onto the ground and I jump on top of her pining her down.

“Didn’t I tell you not to come to my house!”

CRACK

“You think I wouldn’t come for you after you nearly killed my son!”

CRUNCH

“Or take my babies from me!”

CRACK.

Talia spits out blood to the side before forcing her hips up to turn me over and push the knife further into my side while wrapping one hand around my neck.I can feel myself getting weaker, I am out of practice.

“You’re just bitter,” she sneers, “that I gave your husband something you couldn’t.”

I draw my hidden blade and it goes through her wrist that is trying to choke me.I twist the blade instantly removing her hold on me, then when I have enough room I tear the blade through the inside of her wrist.She screams in pain while grasping her bleeding arm.I get to my shaky feet and pull out the dagger from my side then slowly approach her as she’s crawling away.

I jump up and slam my foot between her shoulder blades incapacitating her but somehow I wobble.Something’s not right.Shaking my head I grasp her from the front pulling her up to look at me; physically I can feel my arms trembling, what’s going on?

Talia wheezes out a laugh while smirking at me.

“S-shouldn’t be long now,” she chuckles.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You don’t feel it?Heh, the toxin is working through your nervous system rapidly slowing your movement, and soon your heart will give out.Then Bruce, my son, and your worthless child will belong to me.”

“Over,” I throw her down and stomp on her chest.“my,” stomp, “dead,” stomp, “body!”

“It will be you bitch!”

I feel myself faltering, the cooling sensation of the poison is kicking in, along with the blood loss.I gather my strength and straddle her while pulling out my dagger from my leg and raise it over my head.

“D-do it…then they w-will see just how alike we are…”

“MOM!”

Gasping I snap my head up to see Batman standing behind Damian, who’s bruised face looks at me with a solemn expression as I hold a knife up over his mother.He’s holding a bundle to his chest, and I can hear the small sniffles of Amira echo across the cavern.

“Mom…?”

“D-Damian—”

“She is not your mother!” Talia yells.

I force her back down with my hand still trembling and I bring the blade against her neck.I glare at Talia, this woman has caused me nothing but trouble and heartache, but somehow I still hesitate.

“Do it, kill me.

“(Y/n)!Stop!” I hear Batman’s plead for me.“It’s not worth it.We can go home.”

“She attacked our family!” I scream as tears burn my eyes.“She hurt our children!She’ll stop at nothing to destroy everything we have!”

“That’s right,” she snickers.“I will have what’s rightfully mine.Unless you kill me.”

“Shut up!”

“Mom please,” Damian calls, “let’s go home—”

“I should have killed your daughter!Just like I killed your unborn son the first time!”

My heart starts racing, she killed my first baby?How—when?Why?Why me?Everything moves in slow motion as I raise the dagger again and I bring it down against Talia.Voices are muffled in the distance as the dagger pierces the earth beside Talia’s neck, her eyes widen in shock.Tears are running down my cheeks, my lips are pulled back in a snarl; I want to kill her, I want to make her suffer for everything she has ever done to me and my family.But I know that this is not the right thing to do.

“I’m not like you,” I growl.“You never can give my family what I can; you are incapable of love, you can never be the mother that my family wants or needs.”

I slowly stand up while leaving the dagger next to her neck.I stumble slightly but I disregard my demeanor.

“You stay away from my family, or next time I won’t be so merciful.”

I take a wobbly step away from Talia towards Batman and my children.Stepping away from her lifts a veil from my shoulders; in the end I couldn’t kill her even after everything she’s put me through.However, it was worth it to see the thankful look on Damian’s face.Once I’m close enough I drop to my knees then pull him and Amira to my chest crying happy tears that I have them back.

“I’m s-so sorry Sweetheart,” I sniffle.“I love you so much I’m so sorry.”

“Mom…you don’t need to apologize.”

I kiss him a few times on his head then look down to my baby to see a cut on her cheek, but she’s cooing at me with those adorable doe eyes.My vision starts to blacken as I feel my heart slowing.

“Mom, are you alright?”

“T-the toxin…”

My hold on my children drops and I fall to the side only to be caught by Batman.

“Hey hey!” he shakes me.“What happened?What toxin?!”

“Mother what did you do to her?!I demand you heal my Mom!”

“It’s too late…” she struggles to turn onto her belly.“She’ll die within minutes.”

“Damn you!” 

Batman curses while pulling out a general anti-toxin from his belt and injecting it into my arm.He knows it will slow the process, but it won’t cure me unless he knows what the poison is.

“I will never forgive you if she dies Mother!”

“Damian come on!” Batman ushers while lifting me in his arms.“We’re leaving now!”

Damian follows behind Batman while holding his sister close who is starting to fuss again at the loss of warmth from her mother.Once they clear the lower levels back up to the surface, Batman calls for J’onn to beam them up to the mansion so Batman can treat me in the Bat Cave.

“Just hang on a little while longer for me.”

***

Opening my eyes I see Bruce sitting by the medical bed while holding Amira, still clad in his suit without the cowl.I slowly reach over to rub her soft hair.

“Is it a dream?” my voice breaks.“Are they home?”

His head snaps up to see me awake, and he grasps my hand that’s rubbing her hair.

“It’s real, we’re home.How are you feeling?”

“I just want my baby, I want my sons,” I feel tears burning again.“I-I’m so sorry, for everything I did.”

“Stop that, I don’t want to hear any apologies.” 

He rises to place a sleeping Amira on my chest so I can hold her.I see the gash on her cheek has been cleaned up and he rubbed some ointment on it so it won’t scar.Bruce reaches up to wipe the tears falling down my face; I don’t even know the real reason for my tears.Relief, pain, sorrow, everything rolled up into one.

“Where’s Damian?” I sniff.“I want to see him.I-I…”

“Hey shh, it’s alright.He’s just upstairs cleaning up.”

More tears fall down, I can’t hold in my cries anymore.Everything hurts.I hold Amira tightly to me and bury my face in her ebony locks while letting out my pain.Bruce gently pulls me into his embrace along with Amira.

“I-I’m so sorry!” I cry.“D-Damian must hate me now!I couldn’t help it!S-she took so much from me!She t-tried to kill them—just like the other one! **WHY**?!”

Bruce lets me cry hysterically into his chest and he just allows me to cry it all out.

“(Y/n) listen to me,” he whispers, “you have nothing to be sorry for.You did the right thing, even though everything has been put against us.I’ve said this countless times, I couldn’t have asked for a better wife and mother than you.If anyone should be sorry it should be me, I’ve caused all of this.”

I feel something wet touch my forehead and I lookup to see Bruce crying.My Dark Knight is crying.

“I am sorry,” he says.“I am so sorry that I’ve caused you so much pain.I’m sorry that I’ve hurt our children in the process and nearly getting you killed.I wish I could take everything back, but I can’t.All I can do is try my best to make it better for all of us.For you, the baby, and all the boys.”

“Bruce please…I just want all my babies.I n-need them, and us to be together…please.”

He nods his head before wiping away the last of my tears then giving me a comforting kiss.I reach one hand up to wipe away his tears; Bruce never cries, not even when he’s in sheer pain, nor will he ever show anyone this side of him.No one but me.I kiss him once more before he gets up, kisses our daughter’s cheek then ascends the staircase.

I am anxious to see Damian, especially after I tried to kill his own mother.However, I’m also happy that he’s back home with us.Why does this all have to be so difficult?I’ve always tried my hardest for everyone, yet somehow I keep feeling like I make bad decisions.

Suddenly a small bowl is placed on the tray beside the medical gurney and I look over to see Damian.His left eye is swollen shut, and bandage is over his right cheek.

“I brought you ice cream,” he says, “I know you like it for when you’re upset.”

While clutching Amira, I reach over as best as I can to hug Damian and struggling to stop my sobs.I know he does not like physical affection, but he does wrap his arms around me and Amira.

“You know I love you right?” I ask.

“You’ve repeated that multiple times.”

“But do you believe me?”

“Of course…you’re my Mom.”

I pull away to gently caress his cheek, then I kiss his forehead.

“Thank you Damian,” I smile softly.“That means so much to me.Also, thank you for protecting Amira; as I’ve said you’re a great big brother.”

“Have you not noticed her face?I failed.”

“She’s alive, you’re alive and that’s all that matters.I was so worried about you both, and I am so sorry about when happened between me and your mother.”

His arms wrap around my waist tightly and he buries his face in my stomach.He then turns his head to look at his sister.

“It doesn’t matter, you are my Mom, and Amira is my sister.I want to stay with my family.”

Again I lean down to kiss him and the movement wakes up Amira and she starts cooing.Damian pulls back so he can join me on the gurney then he motions with his hands for me to give him Amira.Though I’m slightly reluctant, I hand over his sister and he pulls her close while leaning into my uninjured side.

Bruce comes over while shaking a bottle and hands it over so we can feed Amira.

“I called Jason at the hospital.”

“How is Dick doing?Are they all okay?”

“Everyone is fine.Dick woke up for a little bit, but couldn’t stay awake for long.”

“I want to go see him.”

“(Y/n) you need to rest—”

“Bruce I’m getting up out of this bed, and taking my kids to see Dick.I’ve been away long enough and I need to be there.I’ll take the damn Bat Mobile if I need to; I made a section for a carseat.”

“Wait—when did you do that?”

“I have my ways.”

He sighs heavily while looking us over.

“Fine, we will go see Dick.”

“What did Grayson do this time?”

“Dick protected Amira,” I answer, “and he was…hurt very badly.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t worry Damian, Dick’s going to be just fine,” I rub his hair.

“I’m not worried,” he pouts as Amira reaches up to touch his face.“This one might be.”

I kiss his head and hug him affectionately; I lost track of how long they have been gone but it was too long for me.After Amira is fed I change her and hand her over to Bruce so I can change out of my outfit.As my armor comes off, I feel the pull of stitches in my side and on my arm.I’m still a little shaky but it’s much better than when I was infected with the toxin.As I remove my hidden blades I feel a hand cover mine holding the gauntlet.

“Where’s Amira?”

“Damian has her upstairs with Alfred, they’re alright,” he wraps a hand around my waist.“Please tell me you will hang these up for good?”

“I think it’s time,” I sigh.“In the end I couldn’t do it.Even after everything that woman has done…but she is not worth losing my family.After what Damian said, I don’t feel like I need to worry as much.”

“I’ve told you that before,” he kisses my cheek.“I don’t think she’ll pull something like that again.”

“If something happens to my children, no one is safe.”

I hang up the outfit along with my weapons then Bruce hands me my clothes so I can get dressed.After I’m done we join the others upstairs and head out to the car so Bruce can drive us to the hospital.

***

The moment we walk into the room Tim and Jason immediately come over to check on Amira and Damian.Damian brushes them off not wanting affection, while Jason is the first to hold Amira to his chest and bombarde her with kisses.

“Who did this to you huh?” he coos.

“Damian, what happened?” Tim drops to grasp Damain’s shoulders.

“Get off me Drake!”

I let them squabble while I approach Dick’s bed.He has gotten some color back in his face from the blood transfusion and fluids.I lean down to kiss his cheek then rub his hair softly, he’s improving which is a big relief.

“Has he woken up again?” I ask the boys.

“No,” Tim shakes his head.“But the doctor said it’s normal because of the blood loss.”

“Okay,” I take a seat in the chair beside the bed.

Arms wrap around my shoulders from behind and Jason leans his head to the side.

“Are you alright Mom?”

I reach up to pat his head and kiss his cheek.

“I’m alright now Sweetheart.I’m just glad that we’re all back together and safe.How are you doing?”

“You don’t have to worry about me Mom, I’m always alright.”

“Yes, my big, strong Red Hood.I’ll worry about all of you no matter what, you understand?”

“Yeah.Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Eventually, right now I just want to sit here and make sure Dick wakes up.”

“He will, he’s just getting his beauty rest.”

“Stop it,” I pinch his cheek.“And please be nice to Damian right now for me?”

“Anything for you Mom,” he kisses my cheek then leaves to go sit by Tim and Damian.

I watch my boys handle Amira with care as I reach out to hold Dick’s hand in mine.I find that he is still cold but I can breathe a sigh of relief when Bruce sits down next to me and takes my other hand in his.

“We are going to be okay,” he says.

“Yeah,” I nod.“I know.After this is all over, I want us all to go away for a while and just be together.”

“We’ll see for now let’s just make sure Dick gets better.”

“He will, he’s strong.”

“Just like his Mom.”

I playfully scoff while leaning against his shoulder.I can somewhat relax now that I have all of my family here with me, safe.


	7. How I Met Your Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be mostly through Bruce's perspective. It's an experiment, I'm thinking of doing an a few origins chapters showing how Batman and Batmom got together and this is a start. Please comment and leave kudos if you want to see more of this in the future.

A small wail comes from the baby monitor alerting us both of Amira waking up.I peek my eyes open and see the clock reading 3:03 AM; it’s about time for her late night feeding.I move to get up when I feel Bruce pull me back to place a kiss on my cheek.

“Bruce,” I groan, “I have to get up.”

“I’ve got it, I’ll take care of her,” he caresses my cheek.“Go back to sleep.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes,” he chuckles, “I can get our daughter back to sleep.”

“Okay,” I bury my face back into the pillow.

***

Bruce gets up from the be then grabs a robe from a nearby chair then quietly leaves the bedroom and walks towards Amira’s nursery.Before he makes it, he takes a peek into Damian’s room finding the boy sound asleep and softly snoring; he won’t be for long if he doesn’t quiet the baby. 

“I’m here, I’m here,” he reaches into Amira’s crib for her, “Daddy’s here.”

She whimpers softly while he rubs her dark locks soothingly while taking her over to the changing area.Once he changes her out of her dirty diaper and cleans up, she instantly stops crying but then coos up at him cutely.

“Heh, was that what was wrong?You don’t seem hungry but,” he starts walking towards the hallway, “if I don’t feed you and you get cranky, Mommy is going to blame me.”

Amira coos happily at the mentioning of her mother which brings a bittersweet smile to his face.Amira is so attached to (Y/n) not only because (Y/n) is her mother, but also since the kidnapping (Y/n) has barely let Amira, and the other kids, out of her sight.Also, Bruce didn’t help by not being home all the time either being at work or out on patrol.He just barely convinced (Y/n) to let Amira sleep in her nursery again and for the past week it’s been working out.

However, Bruce has been trying to help out more especially at night so (Y/n) can get some rest while he takes care of the baby.Though he notices the favoritism, Amira is starting to accept that her father is handling her more now. 

“Bah…” 

Bruce looks down and Amira touches his unshaven chin then runs her hand across it offering him a gummy smile.He chuckles then kisses her chubby cheek.

“You like Daddy’s stubble?Daddy hasn’t shaved yet; Mommy doesn’t like it too much when I don’t shave.”

“Mmmmm,” she sounds while laying her head against his chest.

“Tell me about it,” he laughs while grabbing a bottle.“But you know, I’d do anything for your Mommy.She changed my life, I don’t know where I’d be right now if I didn’t have her by my side.”

The bottle finishes warming up and Bruce goes to test the warmth of the bottle to make sure it’s not too hot, and unfortunately it’s hot.He’s decides to take Amira into the sitting room so he can rest on the couch and wait for the bottle to cool.What he notices is how Amira watches him when he talks, she’s holding onto every word.

“Well, we are going to be waiting for a while for your bottle,” he rubs her cheek with his finger.“Do you want me to tell you a story?”

Amira coos in interest, for a five month old she is very intuitive.Another trait she inherited from her mother, but that’s something more he can admire.

“Hmm, I’m not good at fairy tales like Mommy reads to you.Unless, I tell you my version of a fairytale; would you like that?”

Amira coos happily while latching onto his finger; her hand is so tiny compared to his own.Chuckling softly he gets comfortable in his seat and adjusts Amira in his arm.

“A little over thirty years ago in the Dark Kingdom of Gotham there lived a prince…”

***

“Bruce don’t go wandering off, it’s not a safe area.”

“Okay Dad.Who are you meeting today?”

“The Foreman of this project, he should be around here somewhere.Ah there he is, Mr. (L/n).”

“Mr. Wayne,” he waves.“Sorry sir, I got caught up with the window vendors.Who’s this little fella?”

“That’s quite alright, this is my son Bruce.His mother is visiting relatives so I decided he could come with me to work.”

“Nice to meet you Bruce, you look about the same age as my daughter.Seven?”

“Exactly, children are a blessing aren’t they.”

“Heh-heh, yeah they are.”

“So how are we doing on getting this hospital wing finished as scheduled?”

“We had a slight delay when the plumbing pipe blew, but we were able to get that repaired and we are back on schedule.We should be functioning in three months time.”

“Excellent, this is a big addition to this city and we couldn’t have gone this far without you Mr. (L/n).”

“I try my best sir, but I couldn’t have gotten most of this work done without my team.”

“Daddy!”

They look over to the side and there’s a small girl there with (h/c) braided pigtails, round glasses, and a cute smile on her face.She runs up to Mr. (L/n) and he reaches down to pick her up in his arms.Bruce blinks wondering who this girl is?

“You’re daughter?”

“Yes sir, I apologize.”

“Not at all she’s quite adorable.”

“Sweetie, be nice and say hi.”

“Hello,” she waves shyly.

“Hi there, what’s your name?”

“I’m (Y/n).”

“It is nice to meet you (Y/n),” Mr. Wayne greets.“My name is Thomas Wayne, and this is my son Bruce.”

“Hi Bruce.”

Bruce’s voice catches in his throat when (Y/n) smiles at him.He waves back at her offering a small smile of his own.

“(Y/n) Daddy’s working, why don’t you go to the park and wait for me there?”

“Okay,” she nods while he sets her down.“Bruce, do you wanna come play with me?”

Bruce was a little shocked, he barely met this girl and she already wants to be his friend.He looks up to his father who nods at him and Bruce agrees to go.She smiles while leading him along with her away from the construction site and towards the sidewalk.

“Where are we going?”

“There’s a park nearby that I play at all the time.Come on!”

She starts jogging across the street with Bruce following behind her towards the small park.Bruce smiles when they get closer and (Y/n) invites him to join her on the swings.He hops onto the swing next to hers and they start swinging back and forth then test each other to see who can reach the highest point without falling.Bruce is able to reach a higher point that she due to his height.

“Hah, I bet I can jump farther!” she challenges.

“Oh no you can’t!”

They swing one more time for the big jump and then they launch.Both kids go flying towards the grass in front of them, but Bruce lands on his knee hard and ends up scraping it.

“Ow!”

“Oh no!Are you okay?!”

(Y/n) crawls over to Bruce who is holding his knee while trying to hold back a sob.His knee is stinging pretty bad and starts to bleed.

“I have bandaids hold on!”

(Y/n) runs over to her backpack that’s lying next to the swingand hurries back over to Bruce’s side.She grabs out a small first aide kit from the bottom of her backpack then pulls out a couple bandaids and a tube of cream.

“This might sting a little but I promise it makes it better.”

“O-okay.”

She rubs the ointment on his knee then places two bandaids over the scrape.

“I’m sorry Bruce,” she says.

“No don’t be sorry,” he grabs her wrist.“I landed wrong it’s my fault.”

“But I said to jump, I didn’t want you to get hurt.”

“It’s okay, see you made me all better.”

She offers him a crooked smile then helps him up to his feet.They dust off then she looks in the opposite direction.

“Oh look it’s Willy.”

“Whos’ Willy?”

“You’ve never heard of Willy?He makes the best hot dogs in the city!”

“Uh uh,” Bruce shakes his head.“Never heard of him.”

“Do you want to try one?”

Bruce’s stomach growls rather loudly, he hasn’t had lunch yet and he was quite hungry.He nods his head and (Y/n) takes his hand then leads him over to the hot dog cart.The older man offers a kind smile to the both of them as he’s preparing his hot dogs on the grill.

“Hi there (Y/n), how’s my number one customer?And who’s your friend?”

“Hi Willy, this is my new friend Bruce.I had to bring him over to try your famous hot dogs.”

“(Y/n) says that you make the best hot dogs in Gotham.”

“A new customer for me, ain’t you a doll.Well for a new customer, your first order is free.”

“Really?Thanks Willy.”

“Yeah thanks!”

“What would you like Son?”

“Umm…I don’t know.”

“Bruce are you allergic to anything?” she asks.

“Not really,” he shakes his head.

“Give him the ‘Works’ Dog!”

“The Works, comin’ right up.”

“What’s that?” Bruce asks. 

“You’ll see, it’s delicious.”

Willie is piling on everything onto this hotdog: special chili sauce, grilled onions, five cheese sauce, jalepenos, and bacon on top.

“Wow,” Bruce’s eyes light up at the hot dog.“I don’t know if I can finish that.Do you want to share?”

“I’m fine, you should enjoy it.I told you Willy is the best.”

“Thank you (Y/n).Now Son, be careful this is hot.”

Willy hands the tray with the hot dog on it to Bruce while (Y/n) grabs a handful of napkins; this is going to be messy.She waves to Willy then they walk over to a bench and sit down so Bruce can figure out how to eat this massive hot dog.

“Maybe you should put a napkin on your shirt,” she suggest.“It gets messy.”

“Good idea.”

He takes a napkin from her then tucks it into his shirt then makes a grab for the hot dog.It smells good, he just wonders if he can eat it.Opening wide he takes a big bite, cheese sauce getting all along his mouth as he tries not to drop his food.

“Soooooo, what do you think?”

Bruce tries to answer but his mouth is too full and that makes (Y/n) laugh.He almost joins her but he’s too busy enjoying his lunch.He swallows a big piece wipes his mouth.

“It’s so good!I should tell my dad to bring me more.”

“Yay, new customer!” she cheers.

“(Y/n) you’re really nice,” Bruce says while taking another bite.“I want us to play together all the time.”

“Really?” she blinks.

“Uh-huh,” he nods happily.

“I’d like that Bruce, let’s just not jump off the swings anymore.”

“Why I won,” he smirks.

“No you didn’t I did.”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Ya-huh.”

“Nope.”

“Yup.”

“Wanna go again?” he challenges.

“Maybe, but what if you get hurt again?”

“I’ll be fine, you’ll fix it anyway.”

“Hee-hee,” she chuckles.

“Now can you please help me finish this hotdog?You’re stomach is loud.”

“Hey!”

***

“It was then that the prince knew that this maiden was someone he would always want by his side.After surviving their first adventure with the swinging vines, and finally reaching the cave where the fruit was hidden they basked in their new found triumph by feasting to their hearts content.”

Amira hums while she finishes suckling on her bottle.Bruce smiles down at her as she starts pulling away from the nipple.

“See, Daddy can try to tell a story too,” he maneuvers her to his shoulder.

“So that’s how you and Mom met.”

“Dick,” Bruce turns his head, “what are you doing up?”

“I’m sore so I decided to move around a bit.Since you’re up do you want me to make some coffee?”

“You can, I think after I get Amira back to sleep I’m going to try to go back to bed.How long were you listening?”

“Long enough,” Dick takes a seat next to him and kisses Amira’s cheek.“That’s the first time I think I’ve ever heard you try to tell a story oh ‘Dark Prince’.So Mom was the one who introduced you to Willie’s Hotdogs huh?”

“If I recall, she introduced you as well.I think within the first week of you being here.”

“Yup,” he smiles while taking a sip of his drink.“Mom seemed to be kind from the beginning, this city just toughened her up like it did the rest of us.”

“Heh, you don’t know the half of it.”

Amira lets out a small burp while Bruce is patting her back.Dick laughs softly then opens his arms to take her.

“Let me have her for a minute.”

“Sure.”

Bruce hands the baby over to Dick who adjusts her in his arm then starts babbling at her.

“How are you feeling?”

“Still tender, and my breathing is getting better.Just can’t really take a blow to the sternum, it’s really frustrating.”

“Just take it easy we can take care of this city while you rest.Plus it worries your mom less if you take it easy.I know you want to go home but I do appreciate that you are staying.”

“Bruce, I know we’ve had our differences over the years but this is still home to me.I mean I may not have gotten a story from you while I was growing up,” he snickers, “but we’re still family.Whether I’m being prideful or you’re brooding.”

Bruce smiles while ruffling Dick’s bedhead.

“You’re still one pain in the neck aren’t you?”

“First one always is right?”

“Right.”

“We should do this again, you telling Amira stories of how you and Mom got together; turning it into a fairytale.”

“Then our story must be one twisted fairytale.”

Both men look over to see me standing there overlooking them.

“So Bruce, working on a new career telling stories.That’s a business venture I never would think you would invest in.”

“Who knows,” he shrugs.“Could make a series, maybe do a movie deal, the possibilities are endless.”

I smile while going to sit on the corner of the couch next to him while watching Dick rock Amira back to sleep.

“You came to check on me didn’t you?” he raises a brow.

“No,” I shake my head.“I trusted that you would take care of her.It was cold and my pillow was missing so I came looking for it.”

“Oh jeez, only use me for comfort I see how it is.”

“Oh hush.Dick, are you feeling alright?”

“I’m fine Mom, just wanted to see my baby sis.Look she’s already fast asleep.”

“That’s good,” I scratch my head.“Maybe I can catch another few hours of sleep before I have to go into the studio for a bit.”

“Hey Mom?Could we do this again, maybe you tell me and the others more of your guys’ story?”

“About us?” I blink.“Don’t you think it would be too mushy and boring?Plus you were around for a lot of it.”

“Yeah I know.But I like it, and I think Amira does too.”

“We’ll see.Maybe next time she needs a night feeding.”

“Just don’t tell her the ‘good’ details,” Bruce grabs my hand.

“You think I would do that?” I raise a brow. 

“No I just know Dick has a memory or two of walking in on us that he does not want to relive.”

“Oh God no!Please spare me!” he whines dramatically.

“I think you heard that one time too.”

“Ew Mom!”

“Just kidding,” I laugh.“Alright.Back to bed, and that includes you Bruce.I need my pillow.”

“Yes fair maiden.” 


End file.
